Just In Time
by Angel Sorano
Summary: Once our destiny is complete what is there left to do? Are our lives over? After the well sealed her off, Kagome befriends a half demon name Dante Sparda, who help her question if her destiny really was in the past. InuyashaDevilMayCry Crossover
1. Home

**Disclaimer:** Yes I'm sad to say I don't own Devil May Cry or Inuyasha. Just this story and 'Ordinary' so back off!

Yes people, I am still alive and even though spring break will be over at the end of the day. I have this lovely story written for you. So **leave a review** and tell me what you think.

**Chapter One**

**Home**

Kagome sighed, as she looked at all the boxes staked up in the apartment that she would be calling home for now on. She was tired and sore after the long trip from Japan to America, but was both happy and sad to be away from there. She looked at the stake of boxes that were as tall or taller then she was and kind of wished that she hadn't sent the movers away, but she just didn't like the way they where looking at her.

"Well…this is it." She said to herself.

It had been ten years since she had fell down the well, ten years since the jewel was broken, and ten years since she had uncovered her destiny. Now it had been nine years since the jewel had been gather, nine years since the well had been sealed, nine years since her heart been broken.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. There was no point in thinking about the past it was over. Even if Inuyasha was nothing but two timing bastard… she knew it was over and done with. It was time to finally close that chapter in her life and start a new one. And new one began, not with unpacking the boxes or resting, but started with her get something to eat. She looked outside and could see it was late. She couldn't just fall asleep she had done that for most of the trip on the plane she had too much energy to sleep. When her stomach growled making the decision for her.

"A late dinner does sound pretty good right now..." And she did see that bar on way here and it did say pizza and it wasn't far from her new home. Her stomach growled again and it was decided. She grabbed a blue coat and purse and was out the door.

Outside the night air was cold; wind blowing on her bare legs, and the green and deep blue sky was above her head. She started down the street the cold wind bothered her a bit, but she ignored it knowing her body would warm up as she walked.

Her plane arrived in the afternoon and she ever since then she had been watching the movers bringing her stuff in. It was sad to say she had a lot of trust issues now since her adventure with Inuyasha. She couldn't help it she kind of felt people where out to hurt her now. Even since she had gotten back from Feudal Era things hadn't gone her way. Once the well sealed her off for good she had a very difficult time adjusting back to her own time. She barely past high school due to her lack of great grades and couldn't get into a good college. Then with her priestess powers being so high now then they were when she was 15, it attracted demons to her that she now had to fight alone for the first time in her life. On top of that the only job she could get was working at Wac Donald's since her grandfather had gotten ill. This didn't help her self esteem at all. Then she had fallen into a depression.

Just the mixture of her life and seeing the well and tree where her journey began it all just turned bitter for her. Not only had she given up her future for the job of protecting a jewel she had never ask for, but at the end of it she didn't have anyone that had seen and shared the same experiences she had. They where all in the past, a place she could never go back too.

She had no one to talk to this about to. There was no one who could comfort her when she woke up to from nightmares of the things she had seen. Her family had tried their best, but it was no use. Plus there was no way she could talk to a physiologist about this with out being declared crazy. So at the end she was alone. But she would tell herself it was for the good of the world, for everyone. Kohaku was free, Sango was happy, Miroku was no longer cursed, and Inuyasha was happy with avenging Kikyou's death. Kagome remind her self of these things and it would help her get through the days. But that emptiness always came back and she felt her life was over. Her destiny was over at the age of sixteen and she was alone.

At least she thought she was until she got a surprise visit from a person she never expected. It was Sesshomaru. At first she had thought she had finally cracked. Being alone for five years finally thrown her to the deep end, because there in front of her was Inuyasha brother in a business suit and wasn't carrying any weapons with him. Well she wasn't too sure now why she was surprise at this.

She should of know that Sesshomaru had the both the brains and skills to make in her time and he was a demon so he could live forever, but she found she was thankful for this. After she had explained what had happen to her to him. He was very displeased. Sesshomaru had given her employment, a really job that help her feel more respectable, a good income, and had even trained her in the martial arts. She smiled to herself. Since then she had been happy at least the happiest she had been in years.

Yet she still felt empty. Was she greedy or something? She finally had job she wasn't embarrassed about, money that was enough to stable her, Souta, her mom, and Grandpa, and completed her destiny. She had done everything right? Then shouldn't she feel fulfilled? What more could she possibly want? Was it Inuyasha? No, she had really had accepted it. She even gave Inuyasha the jewel to wish Kikyou back to life. They were the ones meant to be. Of course at first in hurts, your first love is never easy to get over. It was no different for Kagome. She maybe a reincarnated priestess and powerful enough to defeat Naraku, but she was still a human girl. She did eventually get over it and continued her life the best she could.

She just couldn't figure this unfilled feeling for the life of her. She soon found the bar she was looking for about five blocks away. It was called 'Bar Bull's Eye" She walked right in and immediately she smelt pizza and her mouth completely watered up. She took a seat at the bar and notice that the bar was completely empty which was strange. Shouldn't it pack with on a Friday?

"What can I get little Lady?" the barkeeper asked over the counter.

She smiled and said, "Can I have two slices of cheese pizza and lemonade please?"

The barkeeper nodded back with a smile and went to cook up her meal.

She listened to the music playing from the jukebox and started humming long with the words. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head long with music. She opened up her senses she could hear the wind gently brushing into the cracks of the building, Her fingers tab to the rhythm of the music against the cold wooded surface of the counter. She heard the door open and then closed but paid no attention since she felt no presents of danger. She could smell the cheese pizza slowly baking making her stomach growl more. She felt so a peace at the moment.

Then she started to get the feeling that someone was watching at her. She slowly opened her eyes…

XXX

Dante walked down the street heading towards the Love Planet. It was going to be happy hour at the strip joint and he didn't want to miss that. It had been a whole month that he had to live with three women: Lady, Luica, and Trish. They finally moved out! Why did they move in to begin with? Something about some terrible evil rising up and coming this way, like he cared anymore. He just wanted them out. He really wasn't cleared on the whole issue and he had just let them all stayed until they found their own place to stay, but after a month of them. He was done, finish, he never wanted another girl in this home unless he invited her. He just wanted to forget everything and drink until he declared himself the king of cheese and dairy products again.

He walked into the bar that leaded to the Love Planet. It was empty as to be expected. At least he thought until his eyes on the girl sitting quietly at the bar. Being the curious guy he was he walked over and stopped a few feet away from her and observed her. She was actually very beautiful. She had long jet-black hair reaching down to her waist, a small angelic face listing peacefully to the music, lightly bobbing her head, with her thin pink lips humming along with song playing on the jukebox. He pulled his eyes away from her face to her clothes. It was just a white blouse with red shirt with several layers following with black boots they had a causal look to them not sluty looking like most of the girls that came here. She look really innocent like was misplace piece in this bar setting. His eyes eventually lingered down to her exposed legs. They were long smooth looking; creaming colored, and finely toned. Part of him wonder why anyone would wear a skirt when its cold out and other part was didn't really care at all. They were REALLY nice to look at.

He looked back up to her angelic face and saw it glaring at him. Wonderful, why couldn't she have seen him when he was looking at her face in first place? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _'Great…now she probably thinks I'm some pervert checking her out.'_

'_Was that Pervert checking me out?' _She thought to herself. Though she had to admit that was hottest pervert she seen.

There was an awkward silent between them. What would you say to someone who wasn't looking at you one moment then the next there they are?

Dante didn't say anything. He wasn't all that social of a person to being with. Not that he was shy or anything; just over the years he found that the just didn't like people in general. Enzo didn't exactly bring over the fun loving ones for business to meet.

"Eyes up here pal." She said coldly pointing at her face. "Because I know you not looking at my skirt to wear."

Dante raised an eyebrow, '_Oh, This is going to be fun.' _He smirked and said, "Actually I think I it would look rather dashing on me, red is my favorite color."

Kagome's eyes widen at the strangers comment. Who was this guy? _'Lucking you then, I have several others you can have too!' _she thought. He didn't seem so bad. She looked him over and silver hair, icy blue eyes, red trench coat, and huge sword on his back…then his aura finally hit her. He was a half a demon… She sighed and turned away decided just to ignore him. He was probably one of those upper class demons that wanted to kill her. _'I'm over like 7000 miles away from home and I still find demons! Well guess it was foolish to think demons only settled in Japan.' _She thought to herself.

Dante was a bit surprise to see that she hadn't said anything, but why had she turned away? Well no point in pestering her if she wanted to talk to him then she would.

The stranger walked up to her, she stiffened up thinking he was going to try talking to her again, But instead he had just token the seat next to her and sat quietly watching the alcohol bottles on the display case. She tried her best to ignore him, which was a bit difficult. She was expecting her senses to be scream danger to her, but they were calm. She actually felt comfortable more so then when she was here alone. She felt…secure like she was safe in her own home. Who was this guy?

She looked at the mirror in front of them and watched him. He was now watching the small TV set up on the wall, but as she took a good look at his eyes. They were icy blue and they sent chills down her back in a good way they were gorgeous that complemented his sliver hair, and wow… he was just handsome.

"You know it's very impolite to stare at someone." He said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

She looked away trying to hide the blush on her face. She didn't know he could see her. "Well you were staring at me earlier. Wouldn't that be impolite?" She said glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I guess that would depend on the person. I'll like you to think of it as a…compliment." He said finally taking his eyes off the television. She was kind of pretty when she blushes…

She stuck her nose in the air she trying to hide the shade of red on her cheeks, "No, I think I take I'll take it as an insult… and why are you even sitting here. There are plenty of other places here."

"What and looks like some loser? No thanks." He said popping one of the free peanuts from the bowl on the counter into his mouth.

Kagome looked around the bar again to still found it empty. "What are you talking about? Who's looking?"

Dante smirked quite happy that he was able to get the girl to talk to him. He wondered if he could get her name too.

"You're quite full of yourself. You know that?" She said taking peanut from the bowl as well.

"Oh I know. My friends tell me all the time, but hey I figure if anyone doesn't like me then they can leave for all I care. Some people like me, some don't, can't do much about the ones that don't. So, what are you doing here? This doesn't look too much like a place you would want to hangout."

She thought about leave there, but she was a bit curious about this half demon. She declared he wasn't there to hurt her, he just seem to want to talk. '_Some people like me, some don't, can't do much about the ones that don't.'_ She never really had that problem. Everyone that she had ever met had always liked her, but then again it kind of made her a doormat at times. She had spent fortune bring things to the past for friends to see them happy. Her mother usually just paid for the ramen and any other survive food for her, but candy and junk food came for her own wallet. Why did she try so hard to impress them? Sure she loved them, and she had their friendship… maybe because she saw she was had lost all of for her friends in the presents and just desperately wanted to keep the ones she had.

"Well…" She said thinking about his question. "I was just hungry and I was too lazy to make something at home so I came here. What about you?" She said.

"Me? Oh I came here to go to the stripe show, but you're a lot more interesting."

"Men or women?" She asked. You would think she would be outrage by such a thought, but she was bit concern which way he swung, because if he swung other way it would be a great lost to women kind.

"Women, why you want to put on a show for me?" He ask wanting to see her blush again.

But she just smiled back which she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he was going to go out with her, "Nope, just wasn't sure where you stood. You know with that whole skirt comment."

"Let me explain something to you. You can dress like women what not and still be straight. That would be a cross dresser."

"So you're a cross dresser?" She asked and finally put the peanut in her mouth.

"No, I like men clothes. I was just trying to make a good first good impression on you."

Kagome gave him an odd look "Oh you can't be serious! What you couldn't just say 'hi'! Like a normal person."

"Could of, but then how unusual would that have been? This way you would remember me better." He said looking proud of what he said.

She couldn't really argue with him about that. She was going to remember him now that's for sure.

"I'm Dante by the way." He said.

Kagome looked at him and debated with herself whether or not to give him her name. He was a bit on the odd side, but that was kind of the charm to him. But he was still a stranger your not suppose to talk to strangers.

"I take it I'm not going to get your name." Dante said.

"Oh, I…ummm…well-"

"Here's your meal, missy." The Bartender said while place the food and drink in front of here. "That'll be 7.95."

Kagome smiled and pulled out her wallet from her purse. She opened it and her eyes widen at the mistake she had made. "I can't pay." She said very depressed.

Dante look over into her wallet. It wasn't as if she had no money. It was just that she had yen, Japanese money. By the look of it she had plenty of it. She must have forgotten to exchange it for American cash.

Kagome sighed, how could she possibly forget her money? Sesshomaru had even given a check to cash for the soul purpose of cashing it for American currency. God she felt like an idiot! Her stomach growled as if to confirm her thoughts.

"I'll pay for that if you want." Dante voice said right next to her. She must be hungry since both he and the barkeeper can hear her stomach.

She looked up at him and glared. She never liked it when people paid for her. Call it pride, but it made her feel poor, which she wasn't. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She wasn't that helpless girl from ten years ago…

"Hey, it was an offer." He said not really understanding why she was so angry. "Kind of a 'Welcome to America' gift. It's no big deal; I can always put it on my tab." He said thinking maybe if he reworded it differently she would be okay with it.

She glared at him a little more, but then dropped it and sighed. He was only trying to help her and all she did was getting angry with him. All because she didn't want to feel feeble like she did all those years ago. "No its okay, I'll just leave…" She did have that half a bag of potato chips she never finish off sitting on the counter back at her apartment. "Thanks for the offer though. It was nice of you." She turned to the barkeeper and said, "Sorry…I can't pay right now. I'm sorry for wasting your time. It really smells good by the way. I promise I come back later. I really want to try out that pizza." She was about to get up to leave, but barkeep stopped her.

"Nay, this is on the house missy." He said. "Like Dante here said, Welcome to America."

Kagome smile grew across her face as she plopped right back down on her seat and started to munch happily on her one of cheese pizza slices.

The barkeeper lifted leaving Kagome and Dante alone again. She ate quietly on her pizza and glance over a silver hair guy next to her. She was expecting him to say she owned him thanks or demand her name now, but no. He just turned his attention back to the TV again.

"So Dante, what do you do for a living? You gotta make lot since your sporty such a nice coat around." She said taking another bit of her food. She was curious to see if Demons did anything else then business like Sesshomaru.

"I'm a Demon Hunter." He said as if it was no big deal.

She looked at him surprised. She was expecting him to say…well anything, but that! "But you're a half demon." She blurted out.

"Yeah so? And you're a miko and I don't see you trying to purify me. Oh and by the way thanks about that." He said looking at her.

"You could tell?" She asked.

"Yeah, if your trying to keep a low profile, I suggest you hide your powers better." He said.

"I guess I should, but I was just surprised you admitted it. You could pass as human compare some half demons I met."

"I'm not ashamed of what I am." Dante said. "But I don't really talk about it since no one thinks demons exist and if someone does ask they already know so there's no point in hiding it."

"I just don't want to be bugged." Kagome admitted sheepishly.

Dante smiled back and shrugged, "Me too. It's nice to have some privacy at least one in awhile."

Kagome finished off the first slice of pizza and started on the second. The barkeeper came back to refill her drink.

Dante nose crinkled a bit until he said, "Hey where's the alcohol in that?"

Kagome gave him odd look, while the Barkeeper sighed heavily.

Kagome said, "It's lemonade… It's supposed to be non-alcoholic."

The Barkeeper sighed again, "Dante not everything is alcoholic here. I have some sodas for teens and designated drivers."

"Designated what?" Dante said clearly not understanding.

The Bartender turned to Kagome and said, "You sure choose a winner to befriend."

"Not my friend. Oh by the way my name is Kagome." She said.

Dante turned to Kagome and said, "What? You'd give him your name and not me?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "Yeah… and don't you dare call me Kagome, because it's not for you to say."

'_Brat.' _Dante thought "Fine." Dante said with a smile just as sweet as Kagome's "I just give you a nickname."

"Don't you dare baka." She warned, not wanting any nickname he could think of.

"Hey I know what Baka means, brat." He warned back.

"Good, I wanted you to know what it meant, jerk!"

"Okay, mule."

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

"Arrogant Asshole!" Kagome yelled.

"Bitchy Princess!" Dante yelled back.

They both stop, taking this time to catch their breath since they didn't during their name-calling. The bar fell silent with only their panting and the jukebox playing in the background. Dante started to snicker and Kagome giggle until they both rolled into laughter.

"That-That was so childish!" Kagome manage to get out thought her laughter.

"Oh God! I didn't think you were actually going actually cuss." Dante laughed along with her.

They laugh together again at what just happen. She really didn't cuss all that much, it was just the way she was, but Kagome could never imagine having to cuss someone out then laugh about it. Hell, if it was Inuyasha he would have taken it seriously and be sour about the whole thing.

Dante stood up and said, "Hey Mule, you want play pool?"

Kagome looked at him not too surprised he calling her that. He just kind of gave her the list of nickname he came up with for her. "Okay Bastard, but I've never played."

Dante shrugged, "It's okay, I'll teach you Brat."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Oh your soo kind Jackass."

Dante walked over to the pool and grabbed two cue sticks and tossed one over to her. She caught it and spun it in her hand and walk over to him. Dante smirked, now being very interested in his pool buddy. "Well Bitch, this is how the game works…"

An hour later Kagome had gotten a hang of the game and played real game with Dante. Which she thought she was doing great.

Kagome jumped for joy and smiled, "Whoa! I won!"

Dante smiled; sadly she wasn't aware that he let her win, but no reason to damper her mood…at least not yet.

Kagome stretched out and yawned "Okay…Well that's enough fun for the night. I think I'm going to retire now."

Dante smile slightly fell; this girl was all right to be around. "Oh come how about one more round. I'll buy drinks."

"Not with your tab Dante." The bartender said while cleaning out some glasses.

Dante raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I pay my tab every month."

"Yeah you do, but sometimes Enzo likes to use your tab when his gets too high."

Dante's hand tightened around the pool stick he was still holding trying not to get to angry out in front of Kagome. He knew his business partner usually did do something stupid and most of the time he got Dante involved in it. But Dante at least hoped Enzo would be smart enough to stay out of his business. He placed the stick down on the pool table knowing he would snap it in half. "Really…well how much has he spent exactly?"

The Barkeeper put down the glass and pulled out a notebook. "Lets see… Well Dante…Do you want me to straight up give you a number or do you want me to give an example."

Dante said, "Give me the example."

"Well…do you see here this glass of water?" He point at a glass sitting innocently on the counter. It wasn't even half full.

Dante nodded knowing he wasn't going to like where this was going. "Yeah…"

"Can't afford it."

"What!" Dante yelled.

Kagome blinked surprised. How much did Dante's friend own? "I thought water was free!?!" She said.

"Not with how much is on Dante's tab."

Dante left eye was started twitching, "Oh…now just how much does MY tab have?"

"About $10,027.32."

The room fell silent again. Not even the jukebox playing making a sound. Kagome was pretty sure that was a lot of money…

"I'm gonna kill that fat bastard next time I see him." Dante said without any emotion.

Kagome had a feeling that he wasn't kiddy. "Oh come on Dante. Its consider murder if you kill him."

"Not if I make it look like he fell down the stairs."

She smiled touched his shoulder, "Come on, he not worth it."

Dante wanted just ring the neck Enzo right now. How could he spend ten thousand dollar! Dante sighed, "Fine! Your right… He not worth ten thousand dollar, a matter a fact he not even worth ten cents." Dante would have to take care of this problem a little later. This wasn't the first time Enzo had done something stupid…Like that time when Enzo set him on that mission with that demon rabbit, or that job when he jumped into that hole and those worms attach themselves on him, or the fight with the monkeys in the caged match he got sucker into…Wait why was Dante letting him live?

Kagome smiled "Great I knew you would make the right decision." She tabbed the end of his nose with her finger and headed for the door and left. Dante hung around for ten more minutes playing darts, but soon lost interest in that and now he really didn't have much of desire to go to the Love Planet anymore. Dante followed Kagome's lead and left the bar.

He stepped out and found that it was now raining. Thank God he brought his trusty red coat… He looked over and saw Kagome watching the rain. Why hadn't she left the bar yet? He glanced at her jacket and could tell it was meant to keep her warm, it wasn't meant to keep out water.

"You know I love the rain." She said know he was there, "I love watch as it spreads to everything, touching everything around. Especially afterwards, when every thing around me feels and smells fresh as if it made everything new. As if it wanted to give everything a new start." She didn't give him chance to respond back in fear he would make fun of her. "Well, better leave now." She started walking away when a hand stopped her on her shoulder. She turned to see Dante.

He held up his red coat in his hand for her, "Here, your jacket not going to keep the rain out."

Kagome blushed "But what about you?"

"It's not a big deal…" He said._ 'Yes it is! I'm the one who's going to get soak now!' _Inner Dante yelled. "I live like three blocks away. I'll be fine." Well it wasn't really like he had anything dangerous in there. Just some Holy Water, the only weapon he really ever carried around him was just Rebellion. The rest was back at home.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. She really was tempted to just taking it, she started working tomorrow she couldn't miss the first day.

"Just take the damn coat we're both getting wet now." He said.

She finally realized that they were both in the rain; she smiled and took the coat from him. "Thank you." She said softly as she slipped the coat. Dante was a lot taller, so the coat reached down to her ankles.

He smiled, "No big." He turned way and start walking in the opposite direction. "Well I guess I'll see you around Bitchy Princess."

"Kagome."

He turned around and saw she hadn't made a move away.

"My name…it's Kagome." She said trying to keep her eyes off of soak shirt clinging to his chest giving her a good idea of what he look like underneath it.

He nodded and said "Okay, I guess I'll see you around Kagome."

Kagome smiled back and turned to go to her new home as she felt she was walking on air.

Dante turned with a smirk on his face as he watched the sky and the rainfall; hey he got her name after all…

**Author Notes: **So the first chapter of 'Just in Time' is complete. I hope that all of you enjoyed it. As you can all tell this is a pretty short chapter that wrote compare to my last 2 chapters to 'Ordinary'. I wanted to do a test, because my cousin think one of thing wrong with my writing is that I write too much for every chapter and it makes everyone loss interest. So I want to see if writing less would be better. I usually write so much because my teacher told I that I have a tendency to write and think the reader know what I'm talking about. So I try to explain as much as could or I feel that needs to be explained.

Well I'm about 87 percent sure that I screwed up my spelling and grammar again. So if there is any volunteers for Beta Readers out that are interested in this story I will love you forever if you would want to be my beta reader for this story! Well with that said and done you know what I ask for. **Please leave a review** **folks. **


	2. Oh Friends of Mine

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry to say I don't own the rights to Devil May Cry or Inuyasha…yet.

Yes I'm back and brought along another chapter to 'Just in Time'.

**Chapter 2**

**~ Oh Friends of Mine ~**

"YOU LOST THAT FIRST GAME TO HUSTLE ME!" Kagome's voice could be heard from even outside the Bull's Eye Bar.

Dante tried his absolute hardest not crack a grin and pretend to be serious, "Gomes, really it was just beginners luck."

It had been a few weeks since that raining day the half demon and miko met. At first Kagome had just tried to settle into new life, trying not to think about Dante. In a way she was still trying to distance herself from her past life and felt Dante couldn't be apart of her new life, but whenever she looked at his red coat on the couch she started to think about him. She had no place else to put it. She was still unpacking her stuff and she didn't want to loss the red coat, though it would have probably solved her problem. Not only was it making her think about him, but it was also making her feel incredibly guilty. First it was the thought of him walking in the rain after they left made her feel bad, then all she gave him was her name as thank you that was lame, then she realize once she got home how expensive it was. So she had made the decision to go back to bar to find him to return the damn coat.

Dante had thought about her, it wasn't every day he got to talk to someone with spiritual powers. At the moment business had gone slow and there wasn't anything keeping his mind preoccupied so he spent his time thinking about her. He remembered those brown doe eyes, behind them he could sense a person that had been through a lot, someone who cared for everyone, and someone who was…lonely. He hadn't meant to look so deeply into her, but he had accidentally done that and now he knew without a doubt he was going to get involve with whatever problems she had. He would bet God a million dollars that it was going to happen. Though, he still owned God a million dollars for that whole the Raiders vs. the Patriots game a few years back.

He had returned back to the bar a week after their meeting, without his signature red coat. He hated to say it, but he felt kind of naked without it. He did have another, but it was at the tailor's after some 'unforeseen' evidences had happen to it. He had two coats and usually one or the other had to be repaired.

To his surprise when he arrived at the bar he saw her again, sitting in the same place where they had first met, with his coat place on the wooden counter. Ever since that day they had made it a silent agreement to met up at that bar every Friday night and just hang out.

"But it was unfair!" Kagome complain trying to get out of paying.

Dante couldn't help but let a grin crack through and said, "You know either way still owe me twenty bucks."

Kagome sighed and took her wallet from her purse and took out a twenty.

Dante held up his hand to receive the money, but got a glimpse of what was in her wallet. "Kagome you're complaining about a twenty and yet you have like five hundreds in there. What the hell?"

She put the twenty in his hand and put her wallet away "It's not about the money! It's about honor! You cheated!"

Dante smirked and shrugged "No such thing as honor in pool."

She rolled her eyes and sat down at the nearest table with her pool stick still in her hand. Dante reach and grab the chair next to her, but instead Kagome whacked his hand way with the cue sticks making sure to add some of her purifying powers to it, "Don't you dare. I'm still mad at you." She said angrily not bothering to look at him.

Dante scolded at the burnt mark she had left there. Damn it, she knew her purify powers would hurt him. If he had ever gotten injured by a normal person or a demon, it would heal in no time, but holy powers were a different story. This mark would burn a least for next couple of days.

Instead of taking Miko's warning and back off, the half demon grabbed a chair from another table sat down just an inch out of range from Kagome's hitting range. He sat there with a smug look on his face and arms over his chest. He glanced at her with that cocky position as if challenging her powers. Kagome glared back not backing down. Neither of them seemed to realize this, but no longer a challenged of who was right or who was wrong, but nature of the ancient blood that flooded with in them. That of Demonic and of Holy blood that ran through their bodies. Not that one would ever hurt the other badly; they were chain too tight to the bond of companionship to ever do that to each other, but it's in their nature to, for one had to be dominate over the other. This has always been a battle that as been fought for control over their races for thousands of years. It really couldn't be helped.

Kagome tab cue stick just at the edge of his boot as a warning, while Dante tab his boot in rhythm to ridicule her. Kagome glared back not liking how this supposed friend was teasing her. Hey eyes wonder over to small bowl of peanuts still harmlessly on the table. She grinned at the idea forming in her head. She took several peanuts from bowl and lined the all up side by side from each other.

Dante wonder what the heck she was going to do. It wasn't like he had a peanut allergy so what was she… "Ouch!" He said rubbing the side of his face. He just got attack by a flying peanut. What the- peanuts aren't suppose to hurt! He looked at Kagome and could see her sly smile, and then she flicked another peanut at him. It hit him on the side of his chin causing a flame pain on that area. Damn her and those priestess powers! Clever transferring her power in those nuts he had to admit. "Ouch!" He said feeling another one had just hit him on the nose! He looked at her seeing the sly grin on her face as she ready another peanut at him. Dante just grinned right back and took one of the peanut she had thrown at him and place it in his mouth and ate it. "Thanks Gomes!" He said leaning back in his seat. He could already tell the nuts had lost whatever power they had awhile ago. Kagome hadn't put a lot of power in them to start out with and it eventually fade away. He could hear a low growl come from her small throat.

"Whatever Dante…" Kagome said picking up her things and leaving. It wasn't that she couldn't win. She planning on sending napkin balls of doom, but she could sense the bartender getting irritated with the mess she was making. So she decided to back off but she'll get him later.

Dante smile as he declared himself the winner. He watched her as she walked right out of the door with every head in the room turned to watch her walk out of the door. As much as Dante didn't like other guys looking at her there wasn't much he could do. Kagome was very attractive single women. Heck who wouldn't be looking at her, he was caught staring at her when he had first met her. He could feel her present going farther away as the room got colder. Dante smirked and decide to go home; because he knew next Friday they would be doing this again.

XXX

Dante made his way into the building with the neon lights spelling out 'Devil May Cry'. There he found the three women that had stayed with him all those weeks ago. Trish was sitting on his desk play with his guitar, while Lucia and Lady were playing around of pool. Yes most men would be happy to have pretty women hang their house, not particularly him. For him, having these three girls around his pad, was like an older brother having his three sisters playing in his room when he just wanted to be left alone. Though he wouldn't really know what it was like to have sisters, he only had his twin brother Vergil until he was eight. But it was the best way he could describe his relationship with them, he cared about each of these girls to some degree and he would damn his he allowed anyone to hurt them.

However at times he could feel that maybe Trish may have wanted more out the relationship then he wanted. But the rule about sister absolutely applied to her for the fact his look completely like his mom, he like to think of her as his long lost sister he never knew. Lucia and Lady were completely content with how he saw them. That made everything a lot easier. Though he had to admit he got along with Lady the best. Aside from this the girls don't ever really bother him. It's usually only when they have missions they have trouble with do they ever call on him.

"Did you all get evicted from your places or something?" He said seeing everyone made themselves at home.

They all gave a sheepish smile, but knew he didn't mind too much that they were there.

The red head Lucia put her cue stick down on his pool and said, "Enzo told us he found another job for you."

Dante raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah so… What does that have to do with any of you?"

Lady crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Dante did you already forget what we talk to you about when we first came."

"It's about evil right?" he said faintly remembering the conversation.

The brunette sighed heavy, "Yes, because there is such a mass of evil coming here. We're afraid it's going after you."

"Me!" Dante said know they now what they were trying to do. They were trying to babysit him! "What idiot would try and take me on?"

"I seriously doubt they would want to fight you, but you have a lot of things that demons would want."

"Like what?" He said regretting it because he knew it was a stupid question.

"The two amulets of the Underworld." Lady said.

"The staff of Nirvana" Lucia said.

"Force Edge." Trish said from the desk.

"Being the son of Sparda!" They all said at once.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, all convenient reasons. But how can you be so sure."

"Why would anything want to come here? When you're here?" Trish said finally losing interest with the guitar and placed it down. "Anyway the plan is if you go out of town one of us will escort you, while the other two will stay behind and keep an eye on your place and make sure no one tries to break in. Sounds good to you?"

He already knew whether or not he likes it they were still going to do it. Especially if it was those three working together. When you look at them you can't really see anything they could possibly have in common. They were all very different Lucia with her red hair, bronze skin, and her quiet personality. Then Lady with her brown hair, two color eyes, and her practical sense of things. Finally Trish with her dirty blond hair, the face of his mother, and her…destructive way of doing things. The only thing they really had in common was that they all wanted to do the right thing and when they set their mind to something they got it done no matter what.

"Whatever," he said taking a seat on his sofa. "It's not like I ask the Babe Patrol to come."

All three of them rolled their eyes at his smart remark.

"By the way, what happen to your face?" Lady asked. Dante gave her an odd look. "There are some small dots on your face." She said walking over bending down to his face level on the sofa and pointed at one.

"I'd notice them too, but I didn't want to be rude." Lucia standing next to Lady and poke his cheek. Her cool finger made contact with the burning pain on his now remembered being inflicted. Kagome… "They're also on your nose and chin. What happen?"

Trish went over to take a look herself. She looked down at him and couldn't believe what she saw. It just couldn't be. But there they were three small burnt marks… by holy power. A power that was fear by many demons of high and low calibers even Mundus feared such power. She herself had experiences such power once when she had work for Mundus the Lord of the Underworld. He had sent her on various missions to prepare her to fight Dante. On one she had fought a man with this blessed power, before she even show an sign of her demonic power the man knew who she was. He was a priest and had quickly known she was a dangerous and attack her with his weapon a wipe. To say she had walked away from that battle unharmed would be an understatement. She had barley crawled out of the battle with her limps still attached. True she was able to kill him, but the two demons she had brought with her turned to ash when he had only just tapped them on the shoulder and he almost hack her leg completely off with that wipe. She still had the scar to prove it.

The marks on Dante's face were defiantly holy damage, but they weren't critical. They just brunt the top of his skin, nothing his body couldn't take care of in a few days. Whoever inflected these didn't what to hurt him too bad (Whether a lot or little holy power still hurt a demons), and Dante must of known them since he didn't seem to bother by it. It couldn't be Lady though; the brunette had been a decedent of a priestess, but she herself had no such power for her draw on. Who could it be?

Dante was getting a bit annoyed at everyone staring at him. He never told anyone of them about Kagome because… Because what he did on his personal time was his business! Besides that he didn't want to tell anyone a 110 pound girl was flicking peanuts at him. He was just happy that he had placed his black gloves on his hands so then didn't see the one were Kagome hit him with that stick. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He shrugged.

They all rolled their eyes again, typical Dante.

"Cilo'" A voice said. The voice that belongs to the guy Dante wanted to punch in the face.

There, closing the door to his shop was Enzo. Dante look angrily at the cubby Italian man. He was still angry at him for running his tab up so high. To be truthful Dante was usually always in debt usually because he caused a lot of damage demon hunting, but recently he had manage get himself out. Thanks to his GREAT business partner he was back in the hole. He had to go borrow money from Lady….again to pay off his debt.

"Nice to see Dante… Ladies." Enzo said trying to keep his eyes off of Dante's girls. It wasn't bad enough that Dante had not one but three of these girls, no that's was not what was killing him. It was the fact that Dante wouldn't let him look at them neither. Which Enzo was pretty sure they would all kick his ass if he did, but it would be worth it. How could Dante just sit there while three dazzling women surround him? Really? What was wrong with this boy!

Dante glared at the tubby man across the room from him. First Enzo used his bar tab and now he told the girls about his missions, and now he showed up in his house! This man wanted to die.

"So anyway, time to discuss your new job." Enzo said, deciding to stay as close to the exit as possible though it would do little good. "I managed to find you a job for 100,000 dollars over in Africa fighting off some kind of demonic gorilla. You up for it?"

Dante thought about, it was like twenty-four hour flight, it should take him three to four days to actually find the creature, then hopefully if God loved him the creature wouldn't be a minion of higher demon, and it would take him another twenty-four hours to fly back home. That was cutting it pretty short, what if he didn't make back on time to meet up with Kagome? No it wasn't that he wanted to hang out with her…he just thought it would be rude if he wasn't there like he always was. But over all he could use the money and the mission shouldn't be too hard. "Yeah sure." Dante finally answered.

"Sounds like fun, I'll go too." Trish said

Dante looked at her and tried to object, but was cut off by Lucia. "Well I guess that leaves Lady and me to watch things here. Unless you want to go." she turned to the brunette.

"Hey wait…" But Dante was cut off.

"Nah trekking through a humid jungle doesn't sound appealing at all. It's all yours Trish." Lady said.

"Don't I get a say…" Dante said.

"Great, I go pack my things." Trish said cut him off.

Okay that does it. If living with a women involves never being able to put your own two cent then he was never getting married. Well at least with Trish he should be able to get job done faster and not be late.

XxXxX

_A Week Later…_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Dante yelled as he plugged Rebellion into the creatures head and turned around the slice another in half. Trish had her hands full with seven red striped spider demons. No, late was an understatement! He wasn't going to make it at all!

XxXxX

Kagome sat quietly at the bar wondering where her pool buddy was. Why wasn't he here? Was he upset that she left those peanut burns on his face, or the burned mark on his hand? But it wasn't like Dante to throw a hissy fit over something like that and he seemed just content with eating those peanuts anyway. Maybe he was just running late… She sighed and ordered a drink while she waited for her friend.

XxXxX

Dante and Trish ran to catch up Monkey demon that started this whole mess. Why couldn't people tell the different between a monkey and a gorilla? Although his monkey was actually bigger then a gorilla… Dante sighed wishing he had a phone to call Kagome. Hell, even if he did it would have been destroyed, batter, crushed, blown up, or at the very least he wouldn't have a single out here. A growl left his throat as it started to rain on him. And now it would be wet.

XxXxX

Kagome sat quiet inside the bar, feeling uncomfortable being here alone. She couldn't help but wonder what was taking Dante so long. They both usually arrive at the same time so it was bothering her. Did she really do something wrong? Was he upset at her? She looked down at her watch finding that he was a half an hour late. She decided to wait a little longer before she left.

XxXxX

Dante leapt from tree to the next as demon fist came crashing down destroying everything in its path. Trish gathered up a ball of electricity getting ready to hurl it at the demon. Dante was actually getting pretty irritated now. He was out in the rain, in a muggy jungle, fighting a smelling mutated ape! Well, things couldn't get any worst…

XxXxX

"I'm going to kill him." Kagome mutter as she declared the death of half demon.

She wanted cry for feeling like a damn fool, but she wasn't going to. She was in a public place and crying was unaccepted in front of people of course when they weren't people you knew. At least that what Sesshomaru told her. Actually it was just never to cry, but for her it was perfectly acceptable to cry at home alone. Why had she waited an hour for him? She should have just left and saved herself at the disappointment. She hated to be alone; it's why she came here every Friday, because she knew he would be here somehow. Expect now. She hated being alone because it left her with her thoughts. Like right now, how relied on her oh so called friend Dante. Didn't she learn her lesson nine years ago? She had put so much hope into Inuyasha, hoping that he would love her in return. For what? To have her heartbroken?

This is why she hated to alone. It brought her back to painful memories and when she found she was such an ugly person inside. Love was supposed to be the most beautiful in the whole world, but yet when Inuyasha had found his not in love with her but in Kikyou it made her bitter. Painful memories…

_Kagome stood under the Goshinboku Tree the place where this all started. The jewel finally completed and Naruku gone forever. At everyone could finally live in peace. _

"_Kagome!" a voice called out belonging Inuyasha._

_She turned around and smiled when she saw him. She took the jewel off from over her neck and held it close. She was going to do it. She was going to use the jewel to turn herself in half demon for him. Now they could be together and Inuyasha wouldn't have to alone anymore. Sure she was going to give up her human life, but her mom encourage her to follow her heart and Souta and Grandpa were fine with it as long she promise to visit them whenever she can. _

"_So how's it going?" she said deciding to start the conversation lightly._

_Inuyasha frowned he looked down the ground, "Kikyou is still in pain, so much pain."_

_Kagome frowned also, Kikyou had been very badly injured after the fight with Naraku it wasn't like that they hadn't consider using the jewel to save her, but they were all afraid… afraid that the jewel would only get tainted by greed of keeping something alive when it should have been dead so long ago. Kikyou said so herself, that it would be so. They were all contemplating on what wish would be made. Kagome thought that if she made a wish of love a pure wish like that it would enough to make the jewel go away._

"_I'm sorry to hear that." She said, truly meaning it. _

_Kikyou wasn't all bad. If it wasn't for Kikyou they wouldn't have be able to beat Naraku, but Kikyou was refusing just to let herself die, but was also she refuses to kill herself either because it was far too cowardly. So right know she was allowing herself slowing crumble away. She called off her soul collector and without the souls of dead women to replenish her crumbling body she was slowly dieing again. Kagome had a look at her just the other day. Kikyou's lovely face had cracks coming across her cheeks and forehead some were barely visible but were there, some making their way over her arms and to her neck. Then part of her left ear had broken loses and the tip of her nose was chipped off. You wouldn't think she would be in any pain when she looked calm and relax all the time. Kikyou usually ask just to be taken to a tree where she watch_ the_ village or in a field to watch the wind sway the flowers. Inuyasha with her 24/7, trying to make sure her final days were good ones. _

_Kikyou had asked her to make a wish on the jewel and make sure it was pure. She had suspected that if the wish was made with love one of the Key things to the jewel of four souls would be enough to get rid of it. The dead priestess had even admitted she was jealous of her way of being able reach Inuyasha. Kikyou believed that her love for Inuyasha was the key. Kagome had hoped her wish was what was needed to be done, but now when she looked into Inuyasha eyes she saw pain. He had to watch while the one he _loved_ was in pain. How could she have thought her idea was good in anyway? It wasn't really love was it? It was selfishness. Then an idea hit her…_

"_Here," She said holding the jewel to Inuyasha. "Take it and give it Kikyou." _

_Inuyaha gave her a disbelief look then looked a little upset and said, "Kagome did you get stupid while I was gone? Kikyou already told us…"_

_She rolled eyes and put the jewel into her hand, "I know that… just tell Kikyou I know what she needs to wish for everyone one to be happy." _

_Inuyaha ears twitch as he tried to understand what she was talking about. "Well what should do I tell her?" _

_Kagome smiled, "For love."This wish was neither for Kikyou or her. It was a wish for his happiness. It wasn't a wish for them, so it wasn't selfish on their part; love never is at least it never should be. _

"_Well…If you think so…" Inuyasha said taking the jewel slowly, but not look too convent. _

"_Just go before I say…" _

_Inuyaha eyes became as big as dish plates were gone before she could get finish the words 'sit' out. Leaving her alone._

_Kagome could feel silent warm tears streaming down her small face. Love… they say it hurt too._

XxXxX

Trish was tossed and knocked out against a tree. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory his two most favorite guns and started firing at the gorilla size monkey that had just grown wings from his back. "God damn it go back to the Land of Oz already!" He said jumping up to its head, he put Ebony right between its eyes. "There no place like home." He fired his gun. Sending the demon falling to the ground, Dante leaped off and landed in a tree while the demon landed painfully on the ground. Dante jumped down from the tree and walked over the demon. He shook his head as he watched the demon try to get back up. He put his two guns away and took out Rebellion out. "Damn you, I could be having dinner with a pretty girl right now." He said as he'd advance to the monster. This monster was going to find out one of the reasons why his business was called 'Devil May Cry'.

XxXxX

Kagome place her head on cool wooden counter forcing her tears not to escape from her eyes. Stupid memories…

_Kagome just stood there knowing her choice was the right one but still hurt no matter how many times she told herself that. _

"_Kagome…" Sango's voice said._

_She looked behind her and found Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku looking at her with such sympathy in her eyes. Kagome quickly wiped away her tears from her eyes._

_Sango immediately hugged her close friend, "It's okay." She loosed her hugged on her, but still held and smile sadly but still a smile. "Don't worry everything will be just fine."_

"_Yeah!" Shippo said as he hopped up and down on his little fox feet. "You way too good for him anyway."_

_She gave smile trying to keep her eyes from watery up again, "Yeah, so I've been told…" _

_Sango released her and looked at her with tree bark colored eyes and said. "Yes you are, Inuyasha nice guy and all, but you'll find another without a problem."_

_Kagome kept her smile the best she could, "Yeah I know." It wasn't that, she knew there were plenty fish in the sea and she could have anyone of them if she really wanted to, but she had fall in with Inuyasha first. _

_Shippo hopped into Kagome arm's where she instantly caught him she had a whole year of practices. _

_Miroku smiled, "Come, we'll escort you home." _

_Kagome smiled back graceful for Miroku. She needed to go home she need to and keep her dignity at least some of it. She would cry there and eat a tub of ice cream and come back. Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi always told her that after a guy breaks up with you go through four stages. Stage one: Sadness and loss of appetite. Stage two: Sadness, but it involves lots of eating. Stage three: Anger. Stage four and final: Being over him. She was looking forward to the angry part it was going to evolve lost of 'sits'. But at this moment she just wanted to eat. Hey she was almost half way there! _

_She smiled a bit more feeling a little better, "Thanks lets go."_

_As they made their way to well in silence afraid that if one was going to talk it would upset her. "Hey ma ma'…" Shippo said. _

_She looked down at him, yes she did adopt Shippo. They were practically mother and son, both loved a cared for one another. In a way over the year they both adopted one another. "Yeah?"_

"_I really did mean it. You don't need Inuyasha… I think there is someone else for you. Someone who will really make you happy." _

_Kagome smiled. Shippo was never fond of Inuyasha. Not at the fact Inuyasha like to pick on him half the time, but because he made her cry…a lot. Come on what kid like someone who makes their mother cry? "I guess you never know… Maybe I'll meet a guy in own time like I should of." _

_Shippo nodded his head enthusiastically, smiled back, and said, "That's right!"_

_When they reach the well, Kagome could feel the unsteadiness everyone had. "Don't worry I'll be back." she said. "I'm just need three weeks and I promise I'll be here for your guys wedding." She said looking at Sango and Mikoku. They both smiled back feeling more at ease. Like she was going to ever miss that wedding for anything in the world. Those guys belong together everyone knew and to final seeing them together. At least one good thing came from Naraku's evil deeds was them finding each other. She then looked down to Shippo and set him down, "I already know what you want. I promise to bring back some pocky when I get back." Kagome then turned over to Kohaku, "you too."_

_Kohaku just kind shy away but she could see the smile on his face. Sango always told her Kohaku was a quiet little kid, but Kagome had vowed she was going to get that kid to talk to her even if he didn't want to._

_Kagome then turned to the well and saw Kirara sitting up on the edge waiting for her. She smiled at the small cat demon and patted her on the head, "Take care of Shippo while I'm gone." With that Kagome jumped down into the well and into her own era. So she knew she would being jump back down the well again, she knew she still had her friends love, she knew that there was a life without Inuyasha… but what she didn't know was this would be the last she would ever this era again…_

"Hey Kagome?" Someone said intrupting her horrible memory.

She looked up hoping to see Dante but instead it was the bartender. "Hey go home alright. If Dante shows up I'll tell him you waited okay."

Kagome nod and took her things and walked under the late night sky. She looked up at the sky and sighed looking at the skies and stars looked so much clearer back in the past. It wasn't like she never tried to go back, but the well wouldn't let her. God she cried for days after the well rejected her. She couldn't help but thinking Sango and Miroku thinking she wasn't going because she was angry or to sad so something to miss their wedding and Shippo! Her little kit was there waiting for her! How long until they figure out she wasn't able to come back. What about Inuyasha when did he start to realize something was wrong. Did Sango and Miroku hold off their wedding or did they continue it thinking she was just coming up from the well.

Stupid Dante, why did he have to bring up all these trouble memories? Why was she even mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong. Plus it wasn't like she hadn't ever been stood up on a date before. Heck, she more or less relieved when they didn't show up. Why was she getting all teary eye like she was now? She wasn't even dating the half demon. _'Like he would ever be interested in her.'_ That thought just depressed her more.

XxXxX

Dante cursed as he couldn't find Kagome anywhere. It was impossible. He knew she was going to be angry, everything in his instincts was telling him he screwed up bad, stupid conscience. Why couldn't he be like Vergil and just ignored it. Or did his evil older brother even have one? Anyway, right now he was actually wishing that he never told Kagome to hide her powers better. You know that saying finding a needle in a haystack? This is what like it is like looking for Kagome, but the stack was a mountain. He had been looking for three days.

He muttered a few more curse words jumping to the next building. Three days of looking and nothing. This was impossible! He sat down on the railing of the building trying to think of any place where Kagome could be. He looked up at the sky it was already twilight, he should just give up and hope she would be at the bar on Friday, but he would rather just get this over it. He didn't like the idea of some angry at him with something out of his control. Especially if it has been boiling over for past few days, he had to make this right.

"Okay God," He said looking up at the twilight sky. "I know I'm probably not your favorite person in the whole world and I haven't really been greatest person, but if you help me find Kagome I promise I will try and be a good person." He then heard someone sneezed from down below. He turned around and looked below and to his surprise to actually find his favorite little miko walking down the street. "Thank you lord I'll try my best to be that good person." He jumped on the rail and balanced himself with ease. He ponder for a second on what to do, he could just jump in front of her and probably get slap or he can jump down behind her and still get slap but have a couple of seconds to brace himself. Either way… he was going to get slap. He jump down and decide he would rather have a few seconds to brace himself and choose to be behind.

He landed with not more than a little tap on the ground. "Hey Brat." He said turning towards her. When she turned around he was expecting to see a furious looking girl that would yell and slap the crap out of him, the same spunky girl he had met a month ago that had no problem cussing at him or the girl that had hit him with pool stick a week ago. No, instead he found this girl that looked very much like Kagome but all the spark that was in her was gone. She wore black women suits with two inch high heel, a black brief case, and her hair tied up high into a bun probably just coming out of work. All the warmth in her eyes gone and the smile on her thin pink lips had disappeared into a solemn look. This wasn't the same Kagome.

After a few more seconds of silence until Kagome decided to break it, "What do you want Dante?" She said bleakly.

"Oh crap what happen to you?" Dante said, not finding anything better to say.

Her eyes narrowed at the blunt half demons comment. Which relieved Dante more than anything to see some kind of emotion on her, he didn't like lifeless looking Kagome. "There nothing wrong. What do you want?" He could hear a slight edge to her voice.

"Well, what's up with the night of the living dead look you're trying to pull off?" Dante said.

Kagome's gripped around her briefcase tighten. She knew she looked like hell today, heck she knew been looking like it for the past five days. It's because she just wasn't happy she always look different when she was sad. Sad wasn't what she was meant to be she was usually happy and in a cheerful mood. Which she was sure is what caught Dante off guard. But she didn't need him to tell that her she looked bad, she could see it in the mirror. "Listen if all you're going to do is comment on my looks you should leave."

"Well if I can comment on your looks do you think you can leave your hair down." He said with his figure cuffing his chin and his eyes examining her.

"Baka…GET LOST!" She shouted anger in her voice for all to hear, she took a few steps towards him looking like she wanted to hit him over the head with her briefcase.

Dante smiled finally see that Kagome he knew all too well. He would rather have Angry Kagome than Bleakly Kagome any day. "Oh Kagome there no need to shout I can hear just fine."

Great all she was trying to do was ignored him make him lose interest in talking to her, but no he got her to talk like he did when they first met. "Oh that's good because everyone knows how much I want to talk to you!"

"Well, do you want to talk to me? Cause I'm pretty sure you want to get some things off your chest." He said fully aware he was making himself a target for her rage.

She shook with anger feeling like he was mocking her pain. Yes she wanted to through a tantrum at him, but she wasn't going to. She wasn't a little girl. "Why bother." She said turning around and started to make her way home. "You just want to use me when you're bored and then leave when you have something better."

"Whoa!" He said he jumped forward and land right in front of her and looked down at her annoyed. "What the hell is this about using you? Listen, I know I'm screwed up but I never used you." Where the hell did this outburst come from? He hung out with her because he liked her company and he thought it was the other way around too.

She glared up at him, "Please you left me at the bar alone! I waited you Jackass! Do you have an idea how embarrassing it was waiting there alone!" She poked her finger into her chest, "You could have had the common curiosity to call and tell me! Instead of just leaving me there ALL ALONE!" She yelled one final time leaving her to catch her breath.

Dante just let her get that anger off her chest. He wouldn't be able to talk if she wasn't fully listening and it wasn't good to keep anger bottled up inside. "Listen Kagome, I didn't mean to leave you at the bar alone." Alone, she was all too clear about that in her message. She didn't like being alone. "I got called for a job and I thought I would be back in time to meet you. As you can tell things didn't go according to plan." He said calmly.

"You could of could have called!" She still yelled but not as loud.

"How? You never gave me your number? Plus I was in the middle of Africa with no phone." He said. "Plus it took me three days to find you. Give me break already."

She frowned "Well you- you- You should have- You should have tried and…" She couldn't come up with anything.

"And what tell you if I could have found you? Besides it's not like we even agreed to meet up anyway." _'Well at least not verbally.'_ He thought. He saw the look he gave him he instantly regretted saying that.

She was incredibly hurt but rang true. They never agreed to meet up at the bar, they just did. "I guess you right." She said defeated with her eyes cast to the ground.

"Gomes," He sighed, "Oh course I'm right."

_'Yeah he really knows modesty.'_ She thought.

"But so are you." She looked up at him he had his hands on his hips with his with his right foot tapping on pavement. She could tell he wasn't use to apologizing. "Listen I'm not saying you were wrong. Hell, a blind monkey can see it was my fault. I just didn't like you said I was using you. That's the only point I want to make." He said running his fingers through his silver hair.

She sighed slightly upset, but a little happy. "So… you still like me?" She said hoping their friendship wasn't damage.

He sighed out of frustration, "What's up with you? Of course I still like you. Do you really think I would look through a city for three days for someone I hate?" She smiled at him. '_Yay happy Kagome'_ he thought.

"I guess you wouldn't." She looked up at the sky as could still the sky was getting much darker. "Well, I'm starved if you want you can come to my place for dinner."

"Couldn't we just get a slice pizza?" He said actually really wanting pizza.

"No, I think you arties could use a break from all the grease." She said walking in the direction to where she lived.

Dante thought about it for a second and realized this was the first Kagome had ever invited him to her place. He had asked her once if she wanted to come to his place because it was late and he didn't like the idea of her walking alone. She decline, but he followed her anyway out of sight. Sure enough a block later some thugs tried to corner her, but his surprise her actually took down all of them on her own with no problem. He had to admit she was good… and it was hilarious to see five grown men be beat up by a 5'2 foot tall girl. So he never really worried too much of her being out at night unless there was a demon out and he usually took of them.

Kagome thought at first that Dante wasn't going to follow her, but then she heard few footsteps come up from behind her and he was their walking right besides her.

"So…what are we having?" He asked feel a bit awkward about the situation.

"I was thinking some fettucine alfredo with garlic bread." She said holding her briefcase in front of her with both hands.

"Or we could just order pizza." He said still trying to get her to like the idea of having pizza.

"No way, I have that with you every Friday on our dates." She said want to see if she could make him blush.

"Date?" He wrapped his figures around his chin and looked at the sky. "I haven't been thinking of those as dates." Wow, he had been having dates and didn't even know it… man he must be good.

"Yes what do you call met up with someone, going out, and having fun?" She asked as innocently as she could muster up.

"Well, I would usually call that a one nightstand, but I don't get any with you." He said without pause.

She instantly drew her arms to the side and jammed him hard in the stomach with her briefcase. "Perv!"

XxXxX

A few more blocks they made to her place, she first got her mail then they headed up stairs to the top floor. Dante stood there while he waited for Kagome to look for her keys. He had to admit this place was impressive. It was one of the newer buildings in the city and was seven floors tall. He was a bit surprise the see that see lived here. When Trish, Lucia, and Lady were looking for jobs they had looked up this place and it costs a lot to live here, beside that there were no more rooms available.

Kagome finally found her keys and open the door. She figure Dante would follow and he would turned on the lights. She never turned on the lights when she came home at night times, because she likes to look at the view of city without the light glare in the window. She walked on and did bother turning on the lights she first placed her briefcase on the ground, she went over to the window and open it showing off the view to her apartment, then went over to her glassed coffee table and started checking her mail.

Dante did follow and shut door and took a look around. He could see just find at night and if Kagome didn't turned on the light there might have been a reason. Probably because how much this place cost she couldn't afford electricity. Her apartment was really big a bit she own like half the floor, but it was too fancy for his taste. The floor was covered in white carpet, the walls were painted in beige, Then there was the really big window looking out at the city, and the furniture was black like the table, chairs, and fireplace too, even the kitchen was black and with and in the center of the living was a big black L shape couch and she even had a spiral down staircase that lead to another floor she own. God he never thought Kagome was boring. He always pictured her home having more of a home like charm to it. This place looked like something that would come of a magazine.

He then looked over at the window and saw the view of the city. It was nice like the view he saw when was on top of the clock tower in town. He then turned to women he came in with and could help but stare. She was just standing there basking in the light of the moon checking her mail, but moon seem to cause her skin to glow making her look like some kind of celestial being. She then took off the hair pin from her hair and cascade down her back with hand massaging trying to get rid of the creases. Why was it when she was doing the simplest thing like just sitting or standing checking her mail is when he notes how pretty she is?

Kagome sighed at all the bills she had, she was hoping for letter from her family. She missed them so much. She tossed the mail on to the coffee table and looked up wondering why Dante hadn't turn on the light that when she saw him staring at her…again. But this time she wasn't angry or upset or even tick. The look he was giving her was as he her was admiring her for her beauty rather than her body like the first time. There was a small smile on his face barley visible by the dark, and his silver hair gleamed the light of moon, and his light blue eyes… they seem to pierce through the darkness and even into her soul. She found right there hard to breath. They say devils a manipulative, that they will use whatever they have to enslave you. Whether they bribe, lie, or trick you. Even use their appearance to capture you, they will.

"You know I got this place for the view…" she said trying to say anything to get his eyes from enchaining her to him.

He nodded his head not taking his eyes off hers and said, "I'm glad you did."

"You- You can turn on the lights you know…" She said in a quietly with a small crack to her voice.

He slowly blinked causing whatever hold he had on her to loosen, "Alright." He turned around losing full sight of her and flicked the light switch on next to the door.

The instant his eyes left her she was free and see immediately turned around and caught her breath. _'Okay… new rule for being around Dante. Never be alone with him in the dark.' _She thought to herself. What just happen? That had never happen before!

"Hey Gomes…you okay?" Dante voice ask sounding a bit concern when he saw the saw the way the back of her shoulders were moving back up and down. Why was she breathing so hard?

She hesitated to turn around and answer him. He wasn't aware of what he just did? She took a deep breath and turned around to look at him. There he was, but his eyes looked more concern then anything. She sighed out of relief, _'Okay new rule goes on top of list!' _She thought. She then walked over the spiral staircase "I'm going to change, make yourself at home okay." She then ran up corkscrew stairs.

Dante just stood not really feeling like he should touch anything. Kind of like if he did he would get his hand smack away. He settled for just sitting at the counter and counting the tiles.

When Kagome came down she was wearing baby blue sweat suit with fluffy sock. She was so happy to be out of that suit! She hated having to wear those suits and those high heels kill her. Lucky no one knew she just kicked them off under her deck until she had to get up or something. She was so much happier know!

She found Dante sitting at the counter looking as bored as can be with his eyes closed and his face up at the ceiling and his arms cross over his chest. "Umm…sorry I guess I haven't really been the greatest host…"

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. "It's cool." He leaned forward and landing his arms on his crossed arms on counter.

She clapped her hands together and smiled, "I know, I'll give you a quick tour!" She then open held out her arms as if presenting something, "This is the staircase!"

He gave her an odd look wondering if she was kiddy.

She then jogged over were the L shape couch was and held out her arms out wide, "And this is the living room!" She then jogged over behind the counter where the kitchen was and held out her arms again, "And this here is the kitchen!" She said with big smile.

Dante smirked right back, he swear she was one of the most quirkiness people he knew. "What? You're shitty me right? I thought with the fridge here I was in the bathroom, cause God knows how I love a cold beer when I'm on the can."

She her smile didn't leave her face. She then bent down and after a few bangs and clangs of metal she found a big pot. "So where were you last week anyway?" She said filled up the pot with some hot water at the sink.

Dante watch her and said, "Africa, I had to chase some smelling demon monkey." He said casually, it wasn't like Kagome wasn't unfamiliar with what his job. She actually knew quite a bit. "So Gomes… did you get a letter from your family yet?"

"No," she said her smile fading away as she placing the pot over the stove and turned it on, "but hopefully tomorrow."

Dante had known for awhile that Kagome was expecting a letter from her family. She a bit worried that she hadn't received one for awhile. Her Grandfather had been rush to hospital last week, her family told her it was a mild heart attack, but she had wanted to leave work and support her Grandpa back in Japan, but she couldn't leave the company. Kagome told him everything that was happening in her life whether he wanted to listen to it or not.

"So this place must cost you a pretty penny." Dante commented trying to change the subject. Sensing Kagome didn't want to go into the subject.

"Nope didn't cost me anything." She said bring out some dried nods and then going to the fridge. "My boss Sesshomaru pays it for me and the furniture too, in case I have a client come over." She said coming out with some butter, cream, and garlic and setting in it on the counter. "Do you really think this stuff is me?" She said taking a knife form the drawer and pointing to everything visible in the room.

"God I hope not." Well at least that makes a lot more sense about the way this place look. This wasn't Kagome style after all. Sesshomaru… why does that name sound familiar? He knew he heard Kagome's boss name before he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"And no I didn't sleep with him." She said while chopping up some garlic.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Gomes I already know your still a virgin. All demons can tell." He saws her face immediately turn bright red. "Beside that's…Your too Kagome not to be a virgin!' He said seeing her face turned even redder. How he loved see her blush, "Anyway what was with that comment anyway? The idea never crossed my mind that you were sleeping with anyone."

She looked at him for a few seconds then went back to cutting the garlic. "I… The people at my work think I slept with him because I only have a high school degree and he pays for my housing." She stopped for a second and took a deep breath and slowly it out, "I got a job because Sesshomaru felt I was worthy and deserved a good job after everything I've been through. So he first gave me lower level job, but I eventually earn my way to executive position which is why I'm here." She reached up and grabbed a cheese grader from the self above her. "I actually had to sew someone once for sexual harassment once. He offered me three thousand dollars to sleep with him, but thanks to the lawsuit that's how I got my new workout room." She said trying to make the situation funny. Though for herself it was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. "I guess I must be considered a pretty high class whore to get that much."

Dante stayed quiet for once in his life. If this had happen to Trish or Lady or anyone else he would have been laughing his ass off. How on earth can anyone consider Kagome a whore? He didn't even spend every day with her like the people she worked with did and he already knew she wasn't one and why did he want to punch this guy that was going to pay Kagome? He didn't even know the guy and yet he hated him. Hated more then he hated Enzo right now and that was saying something!

"Don't worry about it," Her voice said, he looked up at her "The guy was fired. So I won't ever have to see him again. Beside that I'm sure if I had let Sesshomaru had his way he would he would have torn the guy apart. What is up with demons and having to destroy people when they get them mad anyway?" Really Sesshomaru was like an overprotected father. She kind of realized that the four hundred had change the Dog Demon, he was now a lot more compassionate to humans no and she new why it was because of Rin. The little human girl he took care of.

The word 'demon' caught his attention. "Sesshomaru is a demon?" He asked. Okay this name was ringing an alarm big time in his head.

"Yeah, I never told you?" She said dumping the dry noodles into the boiling water. "Well he a dog demon and…"

"Wait, the same Sesshomaru from the legends?" He then took a good look at her, "The one of the legends with the miko and the jewel?"

'_Legend… miko… jewel?'_ She thought. Wait was her journey for the shikon jewel put into a legend? "I…umm…guess…" She said not too sure what to say.

"Kagome… are you the Strange Miko from the stories?" Dante said putting everything together.

"Strange Miko?" She asked, that how the legend describes her. "Dude I didn't even know that there was a legend about me."

He gave her a bizarre look wondering how she could not know the legend every demon slayer knew and demons too. "Kagome how old are you exactly?"

"I told you, twenty-six." She said.

"But you would have to be four hundred years to be about the age of the miko in the legend or be the dead miko but you don't smell like the dead at all." He asked completely confused.

"Well do you think you can first telling me the story?" She asked wanting to hear what Dante knew about her first. "I would kind of like to hear what this story says."

Dante lean back into his chair search his mind for the story. "Well, which one do you want to hear? There are several versions to the story."

"Several?" She asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, there one of told by demon slayers, another told by dog demons, one told by fox demons, wolf demons, and another told other told by holy folks." He said naming off all the ones he knew of.

"Whichever you're more comfortable of talking about." she said.

"Okay that would be the demon slayer's one." He said remembering the bedtime story is father once told him. "Well the story starts off with Hanyou Inuyasha and the dead priestess Kikyou when she was alive. She had a jewel that could grant a wish that held hold of it and Hanyou waited it. They eventually fell in love and were tricked into believing that one had betrayed the other. The end result was him killing her and she putting him to sleep on a tree with an arrow in his heart. And the jewel was burned with her body." He said summarizing what he remembered from that part of the story. He never really ever cared too much for this part of the story. "Anyway the story skips a head to fifty years were the Strange Miko makes an appearance. She truly had no idea of where she was or even what she was doing she had wonder over to the tree where Inuyasha was trapped to, not knowing that it was a forbidden place she captured by the villages and was almost trailed as a demon in disguised. But the elder miko of the village realized her for what she was the reincarnation of her dead sister Kikyou." He looked at her and could see in her eyes that she was having flashbacks.

He continued "So they set her free, but later that night a centipede demon came and tried to kill her. The Strange Miko didn't realize that hidden deep inside of her was the very Shikon Jewel from fifty years ago. So following a force that only she could see she ran back to where Inuyasha awake now and trapped waited for her to come. When the Strange Miko arrived the demon grabbed hold of her side by its teeth…." He could see Kagome cringed and held her side, "and toss the miko up in the air with jewel torn from her body. The centipede quickly ate the jewel and started transforming. The Hanyou offered to take care of the demon if she would free him. Desperate for help she pulled the arrow out and he butchered the demon to pieces. She reclaimed the jewel the Hanyou threaten to kill her if she did not give it to her. Before the he could do any harm to her the old Miko place magic rosary on him to bond him to get hurt if she even said the word 'sit'." He could see the smile on her lips, he smiled back. "So next day the miko decide to travel back home because the Hanyou was jerk, but the jewel was swallowed by a crow demon so she had no choice but to shoot and accidently shattering it to pieces and starting the journey of the Jewel shards. There are a bunch of stories of their adventures they had even recruited a fox demon, a monk name Miroku, and a demon slayer name Sango which this story is based on her point of view of everything."

"Is all the stories like that?" She asked.

"Yeah more or less, in the fox demon he express that both him and her had a son and mother connection. The monk is very similar to the demon slayer's but it like to mentions how the Strange Miko wore a short skirt." He heard her murmur some like typical Miroku. "So are you really the Miko from the story?" He finally asked.

"I must be because that what exactly happen to me." She said she saw him look her over. "What are you looking at now?"

"Never been this close to a celebrity." He said surprise at what he learn about his friend, "So can you explain how you're here now and not there?" He was actually very curious about mystery.

"Oh…yeah… well you see I was never originally from the Warring States Era. I was a 16 years old school girl from this era. I had used a well by accident when the centipede demon capture me and tried to take the jewel from me. I guess that's how I got the name Strange Miko because I never exactly acted like the girls in that time or priestess for that matter." She said heating up the skillet.

"You know… I love how you can act so casual after talking about how you're a time traveling legend." He said surprise at what he found out about his new friend. "So any reason why you didn't go back?" He asked.

Her lips formed a thin line, "The well wouldn't let me go back… I tried, but it just wouldn't let me."

"Is that it?" Dante said, "The demon slayer legends say that once your job of the jewel was gone you're returned to the stars from where you came. The monks says that your return to the main land to never be seen again. But the Fox legend is the only one that says that you left unable to return, but he still waits for the mother he had lost."

"Shippo…" She said sadly. "My poor little kit…"

"Well if it makes you feel better … I heard that he still alive. He one of the legends so it would be big news if he died or something."

Kagome sighed, "Thanks, but I already knew he was still alive. Sesshomaru already told me, the problem is that he always moving around that Sesshomaru doesn't know where that fox is. But he checks in with Sesshomaru like every fifty years or so. The problem is that next time I see him I'll probably be in my forty's or something."

"Well… If I ever meet up with him on a mission I'll be sure to send him your way." Dante said knowing it was probably a slim chance.

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks." She can understand why her friends made up different stories about where she came from. They were protecting from any creatures that would want to hurt her in the future.

"So everyone at works thinks you're a slut?" Dante said deciding that was information about her personal life.

She gave him a slight glare and dropped it, "Yeah, I have to go and eat lunch in my office because I can't stand having people acted so fake to me." She toss a half of stick of butter into the skittle and let it melt.

"Dang I was worried about looking like a loser sitting by myself." Dante said.

"Well…I usually have lunch with my secretary Anna. She the only one that thinks I'm not a slut. Mostly because she sees how hard I work. Aside from her I don't think I have any other friends you know other then you." Kagome said tossing in the chop garlic.

"Wait I'm one of only two friends you have? Man you must be desperate."

She looked back at him and smiled, "Hey you're the one who friends with the slut and if I remember correctly your friends with a fat, sweaty, good for noting, jackass that ran your bar tap over ten thousand dollars." She could hear him murmured something along the lines of stupid fat ass. "But I don't really have friends because I don't have anyone to really talk about stuff like this to. You know like demons and what not it's kind of lonely know this stuff and never be able to talk to someone."

Dante shrugged, "I kind of got use it." But he knew what she meant. At least he had Lady, Trish, and Lucia now Kagome doesn't have anyone other than her family and they were on another continent. He knew what it was like to miss family so couldn't help but feel bad for her. Stupid conscience…

XxXxX

So they had dinner together and talk about what was ever on their minds. Dante had to admit Kagome was a really good cook. He was bit surprise to see she makes everything from scrap. Honestly who makes things from scrap anymore when it comes in a can?

After dinner instead of leave through the door alike a normal person Dante decided to jump out of the window. Why, because it would be too easy to use the door. Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw him jumped across to the next the building. She smiled as she closed her window shut. '_Silly half demon…' _She thought.

Dante hopped from one building to the next as kid that gets to have ice cream for breakfast. Today turned out a lot better then he thought. He only got hit once and he found out he was friends with a time traveling priestess. When he made it back to 'Devil May Cry' He saw the lights on and knew someone was there. He opened the door to his shop and found he fat lovable partner fiddling to through the songs on his jukebox.

Enzo looked a bit scared when he saw Dante. He was actually waiting to tell the half demon about the new job he found for him, but was kind of afraid since Dante was still piss about his bar tab and didn't look any happier when he got back from Africa. "So Dante how ya been."

Dante shrugged and walked over to his desk good "Good actually." He then sat down and sat his feet on his desk. "So Enzo what's up?" He said soundly in a relatively good mood.

Enzo stayed cleared across the room thinking maybe Dante was trying to trick him. That what that demon wanted was for him to let down his guard and that is when he'll get him. He just knew. "Umm…I found a new job for you."

"Great where?" Dante said looking up at the ceiling looking rather peaceful."

'_Oh he must of got laid' _Enzo thought not really thinking of anything else that could make a man as happy as Dante seem to be. "England."

Dante peaceful mood seem disappear as he looked at the fat man, "England?"

"Yeah 30K." he said a bit scared, "Demons on some bridge, Lucia said she would go with you."

Dante seem to think about for a second, "Okay, its fine. Now get lost."

Enzo left happy to get out of Dante's weird mood swing.

Dante knew he should call Kagome and tell he wasn't going to be at the bar, but he had a much better idea. He stood up and grabbed his phone and dialed a number. It ringed for a few seconds before someone answered. "Hey, I got a favor to ask you…"

XxXxX

Kagome sat at the bar alone again Friday night. _'He wouldn't dare do this again.'_ she thought.

A hand rested on her shoulder she looked over expecting to see Dante but turned to see a woman with two color eyes, "Hey I'm Lady. I'm a friend of Dante's…"

**Author's Notes:**

Yes at last! There's a second chapter to 'Just in Time'! Sorry for long wait. My computer crap out on me. So First thing first a want to give a very special shout out to: Saphira1204, Beautiful Phantom, S. T. Nickolian, and Harmless Vampire. Thank you all very much for offering to be my beta reader. Really it means a lot that you all interested in this story and are willing to help me. But when my computer broke and I realize how long it was going to taking me to write out both this story, 'Ordinary', 'Battle Royale' and my others. I felt bad because I felt I would make you guys wait so long. So over all I decide against a beta reader. I really never anticipated my computer would go out like it did. I'm sorry very sorry for asking you and not being able to deliver.

Okay next the whole legend thing. I kind of figure more or less that there would some kind of legend of Kagome journey. So I saw this as the good way to summarize everything that happens in Inuyasha for some of the reader who isn't familiar with series. I decide that there should be several versions of stories. The Demon Slayer's is Sango, the Holy people is Miroku, the Fox Demons is Shippo, Wolf Demons is Koga, and Dogs is by Sesshormaru and Inuyasha. The reason why I let Dante know Sango version of the story is because he is in fact a Demon Slayer so I thought it was a wonderful idea to add to have Dante know of Kagome's adventure.

Now for you Devil May Cry Fan, I kept the name of 'Devil May Cry' for Dante shop, because I like the meaning behind it from the third game more then I like 'Devil Never Cry' from the first. I'm not too sure if it matters to you, but I like it for its meaning to his brother Vergil. So hope none of you are are bugged buy it.

As you all remember I was trying to work hard and shorten my chapters as you can tell that idea went to hell. I just figure that if I'm going to take so long my stories I should very well make worthwhile and make them long. Aside from that I wanted to tell you what exactly happen to Kagome ten years ago. Someone once told me the end to Inuyasha is that Kagome uses the jewel to turns herself to a half demon then they even showed me a picture of her with three kids that looks like Inuyasha's and hers. I'm sorry, but that's crap! Someone please tell me that is not the real ending, because that's just horrible. In my opinion I don't think Kagome should have to change herself for anyone. Don't get me wrong I read fanfiction were she gets turned to a half demon, but it's usually because it just happens. She doesn't get a saying it. Really that ending bits if you think about. Inuyasha was going to change who he was for Kikyou and throughout the series it tells us Inuyasha changing his mind about being a full demon. I think the idea of Kagome turning to a half demon destroys everything that the series was working on. Really I don't even think Inuyasha should change to being human for Kagome. To me their both fine being who they are. So I wrote this part of the story to what I thought about the idea. Please for the love God tells me thats not the ending.

Oh and more thing please take the time and go to my profile and answer the poll question I have up. I would really help me with picking the next story to update.

Well that's enough info for today, Please leave a review…

Oh have a message for you all…

Go read my new story Battle Royale!

Yes I advertise here too...


	3. Help

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Inuyasha and Devil May Cry, but I do own this story line.

At last! I Finish the chapter! God took forever! Well, here you go. I hope you all enjoy it and have good summer.

**Chapter Three**

**~ Help ~**

Kagome laugh along with Lady at the comfort of the Bull's Eye's Bar. She had got off of work not to long along so she was still wearing her usual business outfit with her achy high heels. It had been two months since Dante had introduced Lady to her. Well more like Dante ditch her and left Lady to give her some company. When Dante came back from England and came to meet her at the bar she wacked him on the head for it, but she couldn't help but be thankful for what he did. Lady had become a great friend to her and couldn't help but admire her. Like her Lady was also thrown into the life of demons thanks to her dumbass of a father trying to become an ultimate demon. Just Lady had suffered the loss of her mother from such a betrayal. How people could put so much want into power to the point of killing some who loves and trusts you was beyond her. She hope he was getting a pitchfork up his ass in hell right now.

Kagome had felt ultimately alone that there were no humans to understand what she went through. She had no idea that all this time there was still demon slayer fighting demons and demons still out terrorizing the world. She just kind of assumed they all just settled down in the world like Sesshomaru had. Now she felt that she was more ignorant of the world then she thought she was. She wondered what would have happen if she had chosen to be a demon slayer like Lady was. Though she seriously doubt she could have been. Chances are with her she would end up being a lousily demon slayer since she would most likely end up making friends with all the demons she met. She seriously doubted anyone would hire her if that was the case. She had even made friends with Dante and that was completely an accident since she had been trying to avoid talking to him that night when they first met.

She had met some of the other girls that the half demon knew too. Lucia was the possibly most considerate person she ever met. Heck half the time she made Kagome feel selfish. Like once when they were ordering drinks and she got plaster pretty bad, so bad she hadn't even realized they left the bar… a matter a fact she didn't even realize she was home until she work up the next day with the world biggest hangover. She was surprise to see Lucia sitting asleep in a chair next to her bed. Lucia and told her that she was a bit worry by how much she had drank and decided to stay with her the night to make sure she would be alright. Kagome was thankful for this since she was told she threw up five times that night and once in flowerpot too since she couldn't make it to a toilet in time. Kagome had a look in that pot too it had some kind of green slime in it… She had no idea what she ate to get that. Lucia had even stayed and made some coffee for her to help get rid of the hangover. In other worlds Lucia was the best.

Kagome had even met Trish too. There were so many things to say about her. Trish did bug her, but over all she liked her. Trish was just fun to around, she usually went and took her to night clubs for dancing and stuff. Though sometimes the sandy hair demon let things gets out of control. For an example… like when some smelling drunks were trying to hit on them. Trish gave them one warning to leave them alone. Kagome learned when Trish said one warning she really meant it. Trish ended up socking the guy in the face and started a bar fight. Happily it wasn't at the same bar she usually went to and Kagome learned she could kick ass even in high heels. She could easily say she and Trish won!

Really the only problem that she had with Trish was that she came in to Kagome's apartment at random times without permission. Like the first time it happen Lady was with her…

XxXxX

Three weeks earlier…

Kagome and Lady were sitting sit comfortably on the black leather couch watching the plasma TV. They were watching the horror movie 'Urban Legends'. To be honest they weren't even sure if was a horror or a comedy.

"Is it just me or are horror films more about blood then actual horror?" Lady said tossing a few popcorns into her mouth.

"Yeah… Maybe just blood freaks people out more now days." Kagome commented right before taking a sip of her root beer.

"You would think after the first killing they would get out of there huh? It's not like it's a demon in there. It's a human. It's possible to escape."

"Yeah it's weird how…" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the door open and then close. She looked over from where she was sitting and saw Trish in her house heading for the kitchen. "Trish, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She asked a little annoyed at the demoness intrusion.

Trish shrugged as if she didn't know what Kagome was talking about, "But you already invited me in."

Kagome gave the demon a weird look knowing she did no such thing.

Lady seeing this said "Let me explain." Kagome turned to her and Trish proceeded for kitchen. "You have to remember, Trish is a demon that has turned from her dark side of existed to help humans." Kagome nod already knowing that. "Well you have to remember that old habits die hard."

"So…She used to walk into homes without knocking?" She said hearing Trish rummage through her fridge.

"No, not exactly," Lady said taking a sip of her cranberry juice. "You see…Well when did you invite her into your home last?"

"I only invited her once and it was last week because we were waiting for you and Lucia"

"Well you see when you invite a demon into your home they stay there whether you like it or not. A lot like when a demon haunts a house. It's the same with Trish except she won't try scare or hurt you. Old habits are hard break I suppose. Really the only way to stop a demon from coming into your home is to destroy it."

"Well I don't want Trish to die." Kagome said a bit worry her privacy would be a thing of the past thanks to the demoness. "I just don't want her to enter my home without permission that's all."

"You shouldn't worry too much about it. What she is doing now she does to all of us." Lady shrug already use to it. "She just not bad as other demons are about it. She'll just come into your house at random times she won't stay forever."

"You know that doesn't really make things any better…" Kagome commented.

Lady sighed a little, "Well it might help you feel better to know that all you have to do is to keep reminding her that she isn't allow to do that anymore she'll eventually stop. Like I said before it's just an old habit she is trying to break."

Just then Trish came walking into the room and plop down on the other leather sofa that was in the room. "So what are we watching?" Trish asked taking a sip of her beer she found in the fridge.

"Trish try and not to go into Kagome's home without permission." Lady said ignoring Trish question. It wasn't that Lady was trying to be rude but more that she knew she had to remind Trish right away what she can and can't do.

Trish looked over at Kagome, "Oh right… sorry." She then turned her attention back to the screen. "Now what are we watching?" Trish said again watching the security cop shoot the villain.

"Urban Legend" Kagome answered feeling a bit odd of the demon girl's presents.

"Is it any good?" Trish asked.

"No it sucks." Lady said truthfully. The only reason they were watching it was because there was nothing else on and Kagome and Lady didn't want to do anything else but lie around.

So they sat and watch the movie. Just as the hero and main girl left the campus (They should have stayed behind to file the police report of what happen) leaving the injured security cop there alone. The villain popped out from the back of the car to try and kill them!

"Lame" All three girls said in unison.

XxXxX

Her favorite to hang out with was Lady, she was usually up for anything but much preferred to use her time more wisely. It was actually once that when Lady didn't want out she stayed at her place and clean out her guns, which caught Kagome attention. The miko helped Lady out with her cleaning and she learned quite a bit about them from the brunette. Lady had even token her to a gun course since she didn't think Kagome was ready to go off and shoot demons.

Kagome had eventually been able to recognize what kind of guns Dante used, Ivory was gun used for rapid fire while Ebony was used for longer range shots. She was actually pretty proud of her self being able to tell the difference now and she had been able to range her discussions with Dante even more without even trying.

Dante had asked if she was going to get herself pair since there were some pretty nasty demons starting to appear in town. She wasn't sure since she was pretty sure she was going to accidently shoot something. She just didn't feel it was wise to get a gun if you don't fully know how to use or what damage it could truly do. She honesty didn't want to hurt anything and if the bullet absorb her purify powers she was afraid of them accidently hurting Dante, Trish, or Lucia. Dante just laugh off and said it wouldn't be the first time a pretty girl shot him.

Kagome always left Fridays open for Dante. That was just their time together no matter how much she hung around with the other girls. They always had fun together and if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have a life she would have only existed, lonely existed. Because of him she had friends, she had fun, and she was just living now instead of being locked away in her apartment all day or working. Though what Trish had said last night did bring reality to smack her right in the forehead.

XxXxX

Last night…

Kagome woke up to the sound of the TV playing in the living room. Kagome stumble over to the stairs she could have sworn she turn it off. It was midnight she had to go to work in morning so this wasn't anything pleasant to wake up too. She took a few steps downstairs to find her demon friend Trish watching TV on the couch.

"Trish…" She growled. This is the thing that bugged Kagome about her. When Lady told Trish was going to come into her home a random times she really meant. Once she found Trish in the morning in her work out room on the treadmill, another time after work she was eating potato chips on her counter, and then Trish's final the one, the one that Kagome was still angry about was when the miko found the demoness putting make up on in her bathroom which wouldn't have been so bad if Kagome wasn't in the middle of a shower when she discovered her there! She had yelled at her why she was in there, Trish just told her this bathroom had the best lighting…Kagome threw a bar soap at her told 'GET OUT'.

"Don't you have another place to go?" Kagome said quite grouching.

"Hey you're up late." Trish said eating what Kagome was suspected was her black cherry ice cream.

"Thanks to you!"

She just shrugged and continued with what she was doing.

Kagome huffed and went to try and grab the remote which she failed miserably at when Trish moved it out of her grasps.

"So you like Dante?" Trish said as she kept the remote from her.

Kagome fell unto the couch not believing what she had just said. "Excuse me how did this start from you in my living room to Dante? Plus why should it matter?"

"I've just been curious for awhile, besides that I think he likes you too." Trish said place the remote back on couch.

"Really?" Kagome sat up on her knees looking a bit too excited before she realized it. Her face then dropped with embarrassment.

"So you do like him?" Trish said with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Kagome said hiding her pink face behind a curtain of her ebony hair. She kind of realized it that night when he was over. When she had frozen at his eyes at first she had thought it was some kind of spell he had accidently put on her. She did some research on his species of demons and found out he father's blood had no such power. She then thought about it and she realize she was just plane attracted to him, it was nothing like with Inuyasha. She was so drawn to him because he was so different. Then when she got to know Inuyasha she felt they could be happy together, boy was she wrong.

For Inuyasha it was like she was buried. She was useful at times and sometimes she was the greatest thing that he enjoyed having around, but when Kikyou showed up. She was always case aside. She wasn't useful she wasn't the greatest thing. She was just a buried. She wonder at times that if Miroku, Sango, or Shippo hadn't shown up if he would of left her alone with just the camp fire to keep her company.

Inuyasha was brave and strong and all it was every girl dream to have someone like that, so was Dante. The difference was Dante didn't make her feel like a burden or useless. He screwed up once and learned from it after he saw how badly it hurt her. Inuyasha keep going even after seeing how hurt she was. Dante didn't tow her along like Inuyasha seem to do. At times she felt maybe he wanted that kind of relationship with her, but she didn't want to read too much into it. She didn't want to make the dumb mistake like she didn't when she was teenager. Now she felt so stupid for ever waiting for Inuyasha to come to her. Thinking that if she was just patience he will eventually realize she was there for him. That isn't how a relationship should work. It was sick to think a relationship will ever be fine and dandy as she was hoping it was going to be. For some guy to get over his girlfriend that he apparently was still in love with. She was an idiot.

"So any reason why you haven't asked him out?" Trish said scooping up some ice cream and putting in her mouth.

"I… I don't think he like me like that." Kagome said embarrassed at the fact she wasn't even sure of.

Trish raised an eyebrow surprise at such a claim. She had always thought it was pretty clear that Dante had show an interest to her. At least that was what her, Lady and Lucia thought. "May I ask why you think this?"

Kagome peek through an opening in her hair at the demon with sandy blonde hair. "Because I barley even like me."

Trish lips formed into a thin line. This wasn't the first time she had ever seen Kagome sad, at least this kind of sad. Usually they were at a club or something and Trish was able to get her dance or drink to at the very least to get her to forget about her sorrow for the time being, but tonight they were in no such position. Sadly Trish terrible at comforting people, she was a demon her job use to be the exacted opposite.

"Plus why should it matter?" Kagome said see Trish wasn't going to say anything, "You like him too don't you. Aren't you upset or something about it?"

Trish sighed not really wanting get into this, "Yes, I do like Dante, but it as plain as day that he has no interest in me."

"But I see you guys all the time laughing and having drinking contests." Kagome said.

"You're mistaken, what you see is a brotherly affection towards me, not a romantic and just because I can keep in pace with him in drinking doesn't mean we're a match made in heaven either." Trish said, hating that she had to explain her flaws between her and red clad demon. "We… I know I won't ever stand a chance with him. My face…" She said pointing features "is that of his mother. I was made for the soul propose to destroy him by getting close him, because of him I am free now to make my own decisions of what I want to do. Because of that I fell for him. The first man to ever make me feel any feeling of any sort, he was my hero. I feel… I feel I could be very happy with him. But Dante on the other hand he still sees the face of his mother. My appearance gave me what I need to get very close to him, but it has also limited me be being the daughter that his mother she never had. To him I'm his sister, nothing more and nothing less. I guessed I hope that someday he would just see me, but I suppose, I now, I just want him to be happy."

Kagome brushed her from her face surprise how she and Trish were so similar with loving guys they could never have. She had hope to that someday Inuyasha would see her for her rather than Kikyou. Both of she and Trish did have the faces of the people the two demons had loved in the past. At least Dante made it perfectly clear for Trish to know exactly where they stood. "Trish just out of curiosity… would you really want to be in a relationship where he will only see someone else?" Kagome said remembering her own experiences.

Trish was quiet for a few seconds then said, "No I guess that's why I feel perfectly fine with you going out with him. You make him happy and I like you too much then to want to kick your ass."

"Well, I guess that just a plus up." Kagome said happy to see Trish was okay with it.

To be honest she actually thought she had left that sixteen year old shy girl she use to be in the past, but perhaps she was still more like her then she wanted to believe.

XxXxX

"So that was how you met?" Lady said laughing at how Dante and Kagome met. Even though Dante had ask her to look after the girl while he was gone as a favor, she honestly liked Kagome. "Well I have to admit it a whole lot better than when we met."

"Please a guy staring at your legs isn't exactly the proper way to met people." Kagome said trying to take a drink of screwdriver without spilling out of laughter. To be honest trying met a guy in a bar is the last place you should probably go make a friend or met a guy. "I'm sure your experience with him was more appropriate." Kagome had stop drinking hard stuff after she had that huge hanger. She still did drink but just lighter stuff now and it was only two or three.

"I wouldn't say that… I met Dante after I launch a missile at him…" Lady said gentle scratching her cheek with her index finger "and then it doesn't help too much that after he caught me from falling ten level stories I shot him right in the forehead." She closed up all her fingers expect for her index she her hand look like a gun and pointed to middle of her head to show exactly where she shot him.

Kagome face turned to surprise, "Really? Why would you do that?"

Lady smile thinned, "Well at the time I had consider all demons evil and they should be exterminated even the half demons." She then turned her drink and look down at her reflection. "I believe that they all were murders that would kill all innocent lives. At the time I saw Dante no different. I regret it now I know it's not true."

Kagome smiled, "It's okay. Your father tricked you to believe that so you could go into the tower so he could get your, Dante's and his brother's blood." She said remember what Dante had told her. "My friend Sango was trick similar to you so she would kill Inuyasha."

Lady gave off a small laugh, "It's strange sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're the Strange Priestess from the stories then you will say something like this and I have to remind myself that at one point you probably saved the world."

"Hey you did too." Kagome said, "And at least you did it with a cool gun. All I had to use was a bow and my school uniform."

"You know, I have to admire you sometimes." Lady said, "Being fifth teen being drag down a well by a demon and to the past you weren't scared."

"Well you were either." Kagome commented, "You saw your own mother killed and you went off to go fight. I just stayed because I felt I had fixed the mistake I made when I scatter the jewel. I don't feel like the hero of the story everyone tells me about."

"Kagome seriously think about it. If I had been sixteen years old grabbed by a demon and token to another place full of monster and then have one of them rip through me to get a jewel you want to know what I would have done? I would jump right back down the well. If they had wanted that jewel so bad they could have it." Lady said downing her drink, "Not a lot of people would have done what you did unless there was something in it for them. For me, I wanted revenge. Not the noblest thing on Earth, you on the other hand took on a responsibility you never asked for."

"I suppose, but you did too. You still went after your father even after he was going to obtain the power of Sparda gotta give you props for that. Plus you got to meet Dante. I would give my left arm if I could have had someone like him in my group."

Lady huff, "You know what you can have him. He annoying enough as it is and if I were you wouldn't tell him about giving your left arm his ego is big enough as it is."

"Yeah… Best to keep that between us girls."

"Keep what exactly?" A voice that both of them knew all too well.

They both turned see Dante looking at them smirking with his arms folded into his chest. He was just a foot away from giving them relatively enough room for personal space.

Kagome smiled, "Hey your back early. Couldn't stay away?" She winked at him giving him a taste of his own cocky personality.

Dante grinned as he took a step closer to her breaking into that personal space she had. She tense up at how close he was at was. She could feel the heat from her face rise up as he stared into her eyes. "Exactly, I couldn't resist pull of your eyes." He said quiet cheesy.

Kagome rolled her 'Dante pulling' eyes and pushed him back giving her back some space, "You really need to work on your pick up lines. You're definitely not going home with anyone tonight."

"Are you saying you interested?" Dante said smirking knowing how to push her buttons.

"I'm saying you need to work on lines." Kagome claimed knowing too well Dante was trying to get her to blush.

"I'm not hearing a 'no'…" He said still with the same smirk.

Lady watched as the two talk. To be honest she never seen Dante so comfortable around anyone like he was with the priestess. Both of them… they just seem so natural. They were both just themselves with each other. Despite the fact, Kagome trying to hide her feeling for him they seem happy to be around one another. In truth she would have never thought Dante would fall for someone as gentle and loving as Kagome same went for the priestess. If Lady would have met Kagome she wouldn't guess that she would of fallen for a gun wielding flirt like him. She probably wouldn't have believed if she hadn't seen. Kagome was special to Dante, she was a bit surprise when Dante called her and asked her to hang out with Kagome. She had almost thought he was trying to pull a prank on her. Dante was a caring guy though sometimes he tried to hide it, but he failed miserably at. Besides that it was getting easy to see that Dante and Kagome were starting to flirt with each other, but for some odd reason they didn't seem to realize it. Trish told her that Kagome was probably in denial about the idea of Dante like her. Really, that girl really needs to get a boyfriend or something. In Lady's own opinion this actually seems like a relationship they could both use. Kagome wasn't being used as a jewel detector and Dante actually respected her unlike all the idiots he has dated in the past. There was just something between those two. As if it was written that they should be together.

"Like a fox." Dante's voice broke through Lady's train of thought.

"Like a fox my ass." Kagome said.

"And a very nice ass you have."

Lady figuring she had just missed a whole part of a conversation decided it was best not to figure out what the hell they were talking about."Anyway Dante, you're back early. What's up?" She asked

"It wasn't anything big after all, just some kids messing around with magic they didn't understand. So I finish early. Just thought I would grab something to eat." Dante shrugged, "Didn't think you guys were having girl time."

Lady made a large gasps sound and covered her mouth. "Dante how could you!" she said decide she need to mess with the half demon and priestess.

Dante arched an eyebrow "How could I what?"

"Found out about what?"

"You found out about it." He asked

"About it!" Lady could see that Kagome was a bit confused about what she was talking about too.

"About what?" he said really wanting to know.

"You found about our lesbian love affair!" the demon slayer said.

Kagome jaw drop "Our lesbian what!" she yelled. Thank God, that it was a Thursday there was no one else in the bar but them.

Lady did her best to ignore Kagome reaction by trying to keep herself from laughing, "Thanks a lot Dante now we can't have it anymore because you…" pointed at the half demon "found out!" she said ignoring Kagome's glares.

Dante face was blank for a second before a smirk emerges on his face. "Oh hell, you guys can still have it, just let me watch once in awhile."

Kagome turned to Dante her face flushed red that he actually seem to believe this. "There is no lesbian love affair here! There isn't a love affair of any sort!" She looked as if she was ready to strangle him right there.

"Oh Damn…" Dante said sounding rather disappointed. "And I thought you were cool for a second Gomes."

Kagome slapped him on the chest playfully, "Cut out it out. You know you would be sad if you couldn't have me."

Dante smile back at her, which Lady had to do a take a double check. Dante didn't smile! Dante smirk, Dante grind, Dante laughed, Dante taught, but Dante never smiled and was actually sincere too!

The miko looked down at her wristwatch and said, "Well, it been great and all." She stretched her arms out and slipped herself off the bar stool. "But I got to work tomorrow. Because unlike you two,' She pointed at the demon slayer and half demon, "I actually have a life in the normal world."

"Are you saying you would rather do paper work then hang around with someone as great as me? What can paper work do that I can't?" Dante said.

"Pay my bills on time and stay out of debt." She said smirking at him.

"Hey that isn't my fault. I would be caught up if wasn't for Enzo, right Lady."

"No… you probably would be broke by the end of the month again anyway." She said taking a peanut from a bowl.

"Some friend you are." He murmured. He turned to Kagome, "You sure Gomes? You know you love my company."

"Yes, if only I could have twenty-four hours of Dante time, my life would be complete." Kagome said hands on her hips with her purse over her shoulder wait for him to say something to she could leave.

"You know Gomes that could be possible. You could move in with me and pay rent." He said.

"Let's see here…" Kagome said place her finger on her chin and looking up at the ceiling as if she really was thinking about. "I could move in with you and pay rent or I can stay in my exclusive apartment where I pay nothing have the best view in the city. Hmm… Choices… choices…"

"Stay in your apartment, his home is a dump." Lady said in background watching everything in amusement.

"It's not a dump." Dante said feeling like he defend the place lived. "It just has personality."

"That isn't what the two week old pizza said."

Kagome covered up her mouth to suppress a giggle, "You know what, I'll get back you on your offer." She headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved Dante and Lady good bye and headed out.

"So inviting her to live with you…" Lady said once she and the half demon was all alone. "I sure don't remember that offer when me and the girls need a place to stay."

"Well, you guys just shoved your way into my house I just thought there was no point." Dante said taking a seat next to her. "So you girls are getting along well." he said slyly.

"We're not lesbians." Lady said feeling she need to make sure Dante got the message. "Anyway you've taken a shine to her haven't you?"

He shrugged, "What can I say. I like a girl with nice legs."

"Please, you know you don't care how nice of legs a girl has you still wouldn't invite her to stay with you or ask me to look over her while you're gone." She could see Dante look bored as he rest his head on his hand lazily looking over that the TV. "Can you at least tell me why you ask her?"

"I don't know…" Dante said, "Still trying to figure that out myself."

XxXxX

Kagome walked down the hall to her apartment with her mail in her hand. She honest actually wish right now that she didn't have a normal life to have to go back too. She would have loved to hang out with Dante a bit more. Living with someone actually sounded pretty good. She actually didn't like living alone, a home was someplace you looked forward to where you can relax, but in all honesty she actually dread to go back to her apartment because she knew it was empty and no one was waiting for her. Though she knew, she probably would not be able to handle it well if Dante would ever bring a girl over.

She unlocked the door went inside and just decided to forget what Dante had said. It wasn't like he was serious anyway. She walked into her apartment and closed the door she didn't bother turning on the lights as usual. She walked about half way over to the coffee table when she realize she wasn't alone. She allowed the mail to drop to the ground and put herself into a fighting stance. Her eyes slowing scan the unlit room and as her senses tried to pin point what was here. She knew it was a demon and it definitely wasn't Trish. Trish was incredibly strong, but her aura was never threatening to her.

Her eyes glanced over a wall nearest to her where she could have of sworn she saw that shadow ripple much like water would move when one hits it. She lean in forward hoping that what she saw wasn't really real. A claw like hand jumped from the shadows across her face. She leaned back time to avoid the attack it was there where she got a good look at the creature. It was a humanoid like demon with pale skin with smoky colored scales scatter everywhere on its face. Its eyes were glowing read while canines snared at her. She then rust back forward and slammed her palm straight into the monsters nose breaking it causing blood to spatter on her hand. Seeing this she quickly injected her holy power into the creature's blood stream. The creature disappeared into a ray of white like. Though this creature attack her she was not without mercy. It was quick and hopefully painless death. It was better to for a demon to die with the open wound and get a quick injection rather than have having her powers slowing burning into the demons flesh.

She then turned fully around and jumped back as another demon of the same kind try to attack her from behind. She rushed forward landed a powerful kick into the monsters thigh and she dug her high heel into the soft meaty flesh. She then used its legs as a boost and jumped in the air high enough to kick the monster across the head. This move caused them both to fall to the ground. Kagome then quickly rolled away as another demons fist came crashing down on the spot she had land. She rolled herself into a crouching position and looked up at the two intruders as she kicked off her shoes.

As much as she hated to admit it she was out of practice. She had not fought something like these creatures for a good three years. Despite the fact that she kept her body in shape for all these years did not mean much if she didn't practice her skills. She then charge forward and preparing to form a shield around her she will just plow through these creatures if she has too. As she got closer, something hit her in the back of her head. It did not hurt much; it was like getting hit with a beanbag, but what got her was the powder that burst into the air around. It made her vision blurry and her legs became numb and heavy. The last thing she remember was a dark figure looming over her.

XxXxX

Dante sat down at his desk it was a tiring week he deserved this rest. He too lazy at the moment to get to his bed but the chair did just as nicely. He slipped off his leather gloves from his hand and marvel for a second how they felt with the cold air making them almost feel soft and fresh. Life was getting pretty good and seems to get better when Kagome join in. Strange though he was expecting something crazy to happen like demons busting in. That usually did happen when a new girl came into his life then again it had only been three months. In all honestly he really hoped that nothing like that would happen to her. It just seem like it would from experience though.

He prop up his feet on his desk as he closed his eyes for now was his time rest…

XxXxX

Kagome eyes struggled with her arms and legs to get free but found it near to impossible. Her eyes mange to break open slightly but found that that her bare feet wear tied together her hands tied up in back of her. The room she was in was dark to the point she couldn't really make out anything aside from shadows of objects, but she knew she was still in her apartment. Her nose may not be as sensitive as Inuyasha's but she recognize the peach blossom perfume she dropped on the rug not to long ago. '_Sesshomaru is so going to kick my ass…' _Was her first thoughts. She looked around her to see the demons that had been there right before she was knocked out. How on earth did she allow herself to get into this mess? She try to struggle out of her bonds buts saw her human strength was going to rip apart the ropes. Damn it…

"I see that you're a wake now Strange Priestess." A leering voice said.

Kagome did her best look confuse over at the spot where the voice came from, "Priestess? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Don't play dumb Strange Priestess where is the jewel?"

"Jewel?" She said stilling playing the part of the stupid girl.

"Yes the jewel of Four Souls. It disappeared after you left."

'_Of course it left! It was use to revive Kikyou, you dumbass!' _Her thoughts screamed. After four hundred year! Four hundred years and that damn jewel was still causing problems for her! She thought she was free from it, but apparently it demons with obsessions with it will never let go. Not when there was the promise of power to those how got a hold of it. All of a sudden she felt hate, true unhindered hatred. That jewel that thing that took her teenage hood away, the cause of her broken heart, depression, and the thing that cause so much pain in the past.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She shouted in angry at the jewel that was just mention.

The speaking demon slapped her across the face with such force that knocked her head back to the ground. Her face became shrouded by the locks of her ebony hair hiding her emotions. It was sad if this was truly the legendary miko he heard some much about, but master had told him that the girl on the ground was and he would never question his almighty master. The demon grabbed her by throat off of the ground still enough to allow her the breath, because it wouldn't be wise to harm seriously harm her with achieving the information his master so desired, but the feel and see the fear inside eyes of someone so innocent was just something he couldn't pass up.

"Now little girl tell me where you hide the jewel…" A flash of light interrupted him and in the next second the former priestess was drop into the ground with the demon screaming in agony.

The demon looked at his right arm and saw it had been almost charcoal up to the bone and even though the monster couldn't see he could feel half of his face was scorn by the attack along with the half of his torso. He pant in pain and looked over at the not so harmless women was lying on her side glaring at him menacing. There wasn't a doubt now, very few people in this time had that kind of power and knew how to wield it as she could. The pain was practically unbearable but he wasn't about to let her know that. He must accomplish this mission there was no room for failure for his master. He wonder if this was face she gave to her enemies back in the past.

"That's just a warning." She said still glaring at the demon. "Now get out of my apartment!"

The demon not like the priestess response glared at her. These wounds would take months to heal, how dare this human do this to him. As if binding to his anger one of the demons he had brought with him flew it claw towards the women and instantly a bubble of white light surrounded her as a shield and cut through the monsters are turning into ashes. The light sparkle throughout the room and could be seen from outside as a box of white light. When the light faded the miko still looked angry at him.

"Why you little whore, if it wasn't for my master…"

"Careful with your words." She snapped back, "and who is your master!" She demanded to know who was the one that was doing this to her.

He gave a weak laugh, "I said too much, but then again it's not like you live long enough anyway."

This time the miko laugh mocking the demon, "Ha, you can't even get within three feet of me without getting barbeque and you still have the nerve to threaten me?"

The demon went over someplace in her apartment but she still couldn't see. She took a deep breath still telling herself that she was going to be okay. Though in the back of her mind she couldn't help but be angry at Trish, because the one time she could actually use her, one time she need her here the demoness wasn't. If she didn't make out of this alive she was going haunt the blond demoness in her home like she did to her house. She still could purify them if they came anywhere close to her. If anything they were probably more afraid if her. Unlike them her wounds would heal ten times faster than if she would hurt them. She reassured herself she should be fine, right?

Her confidence that she was building was cut off when she realize heard the demon spatter something all around the carpet covered ground a few feet away from her out of her hitting range. The scent of gasoline hit her nostrils she watch as the shadow of demon kept pouring the petrol around her just far enough that wasn't able to attack him.

Her eyes widen as she a flicker of fire then a match lit up. She felt her muscles tense up as she saw the madmen look the demon was giving her. Her eyes flicker back to the match and the demon in her mind she was trying to convince herself the demon wasn't going to kill her before it made more of an effort to get information out of her. Then again most demons didn't have the since of intelligences when the make suffering.

"No one more time Strange Priestess, where is the jewel?" The demon taunted her with the small it little flame.

There was no answer either way. The jewel no longer existed there was no place to tell him, if she had the jewel or new it's where about she still wouldn't tell him anything. So she gave him the answer she knew he didn't want to hear. "Fuck you."

Without an answer and only a sinister smile to his face he drop the match in the soak gas. The flame dance slowly as it made its way to the gas. As the flame claim the gas as race around her the fames flicker in the reflection within her brown eyes. Her thoughts scream out one thing…

XxXxX

'_Dante Help!'_

XxXxX

Dante gasped out of his sleep when he heard her cry. His feet slammed into the ground as they lost balance over what just woke him up. He stood up everything in his gut telling him something terrible has just happen. He grabbed his coat and Rebellion and took off out of the door. The moment he was outside he jumped up to one of the building and looked out to the direction where Kagome's apartment was. It wasn't hard to spot it. It was one of the biggest buildings in town.

"No…" He whispered at what he saw.

He saw the building in flames at least the top levels of it the levels where Kagome lived. He ran, he ran as fast as his demon strength would possibly let him go. The closer he go the closer he closer the sounds of sirens got, out of the corner of his eye he could see people being hectically and shocked at what had happen, the police and firemen telling people to get away from the building before it collaps, but he paid no mind he feel Kagome wasn't there. He knew she was still in her apartment.

He got up onto the tallest and closest building went to the opposite end facing Kagome's apartment. He then ran to the building and jumped as high as he could which was just enough to him up to Kagome's apartment. He scatter through the window as he flames swept out at him. He shield his eyes away from the ember with his red clad arm they didn't him, but it was like getting dust in your eyes if they got there.

"Kagome!" He called out.

He couldn't see her because of the raging fire in his way but he could sense her. He knew she was here somewhere. He walked in carefully making sure he wouldn't step on a weak floorboard. He could feel he was getting closer to her she was still here she was still alive. Every step he took the closer he could feel her. "Kagome!" Damn it why wasn't she answering.

He soon found her lying on the ground unawake he hurried over to her. He stopped in front of her. "Gomes!" She looked unharmed and seemed to be in the only circle area that hadn't seemed to go up in flames. The smoke must of gotten to her, he had to get her out of her before she suffocated to death. He bent down and reach out to her and instantly felt a pain burn into the flesh of his bare hands. He quickly withdrew biting his tongue before he could cry out. He looked at his hands and saw them burnt and red flesh throbbing right before his eyes.

He looked over at the sleepy miko and saw what he fade to see before. She had a set up a small shield to her protect her from the inferno around her. It was her last defense to save herself before she went unconscious. It fine and dandy but know he couldn't get her. Her powers that she use to save herself was now the one that was keeping him from taking her to safety.

A huge crake could be heard above them. The half demon looked up and saw the ceiling above the was going to come down on them. Dante could easily get out of the way, but not Kagome. She was going to die by being crush to death! When he saw the upper level break down over them and without a second thought the half breed scoped up the girl in his arms pushed him and her backwards from the avalanche of destructions.

Dante held the girl closing to him no longer being purified by her power. Thought it happen fast he knew everything that had just happen when he had made the attempt to touch her purify hit him again but once he had made contact with her it was almost as if she knew it was him. That he was there to help at that instant she had dispelled her shield. He then jolted straight to the broken window and jumped out of the hellhole and into the cool nighttime air.

He land on the building he jump off of earlier and lied Kagome down. "Gomes say something, come do something!" She stayed unreceptive. He looked over down at everyone else and could see everyone else had their handful with other people who were victims in the fire as well. He turned back to her. He bent down and tiled her head and check for breathing she wasn't anymore. His eyes widen he lied her back down and pitch her nose. _'I won't lose someone else.' _He thought as he covered her mouth his.

He then breath in a breath into her waited a second to do another one. When he saw she wasn't responding he put his brunt hands her chest and position it the way Lady and Lucia told him to if he ever had to do CPR. He pumped his and as gently as his demon strength will allow him without hurting her. Even if he was a normal human there was a chance to break her rips if he didn't do it right. He was just happy now that Lady and Lucia though he thought it was the most stupid idea since he was only planning on kill demons and not save lives. He pumped her chest 30 times to get her heart moving again. When he saw that she wasn't responding he did it all over again. After the sixth time he was getting worry it should of work by now right?

After he gave her one last pump bent down to her mouth to give her another breath. All of sudden she gasp for air on her own as her lips brush Dante's. She then started coughing uncontrollably her lungs trying to get out all of the bad air out of her system. Dante sigh in relief as he sat fully down and watch her and just felt blissful to see she was alive.

"Dante…" She coughed as she weakly look at him. When he looked at her she cough and then smile, "Thank you."

His lips curved into a half smile and he nodded his head say it was okay.

The peaceful moment they were sharing was interrupted when they heard the building getting ready to collapses. They both looked over seeing the building starting to give way and collapse. Dante scoped Kagome up in his arms ready to make another dash to get away further from the building.

Kagome looked at her apartment begin to crumble, glowing embers floating away from the doom building. Everything she worked for, everything she mange to get together in the past ten years was going to fall right before her eyes.

"Umm…you know that offer to stay with me is still on the table." Dante's voice seemed to break through to her despite everything falling down in one huge firing inferno.

XxXxX

_A few days later…_

"I'm very sorry to hear that." A man with white hair wearing a business suit appeared to say over at his desk. "Are you sure this is what you want?" The voice on the other line said something that only someone with the phone could hear. "Very well then just get an estimate of what he wants and I'll wire you the money." After they exchange farewells the man hung up the phone.

He leaned back in his expensive leather chair, closed his golden eyes and smirk at how well everything turned out. Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands had never imagined things would turn out this fine. His young employ was going to live with the son of Sparda. Originally he sent the former priestess there for her own safety. There were rumors of demons wanting the jewel again though the idiots should have know the jewel was gone, he sent the Kagome to the town knowing Dante was there.

He intertwine his fingers together as he thought about how this turned out. As great of an employ as Kagome was she stubborn and would never accept idea and would him if he had assign bodyguards for her. She was far too independent to accept such an idea that she needed someone to protect her. He was going to wait another year before he promoted Kagome to a higher up position but because of the developments he had to rush his plans a little earlier than expected.

So he moved over Kagome to the city where one of his businesses needed supervision, but it wasn't just coincides that Dante was there. He made a company there just in so he would have free worker to get rid of demons that would just happen to linger around there. The demon slayer was known for taking out only demons and also the demons around his shop. It just seem like good business as long as the dog demon didn't draw negative attention, he figure Sparda's child would leave him be. He thought the same thing with when he sent Kagome there, she would be protected yet not feel like it was properly being done.

But he honestly never thought they would meet much less becomes friends. He was positive that Kagome wanted nothing to do with demons unless it had something to do with work which he did have a few clients. Other than that he was positive she would stay away from the half demon as if he was the plague. Them becoming friend honestly wasn't part of the plan. On the other hand it worked out for the best. If there was one thing know about the young Sparda was that if he care for someone he will protect them. Kagome living with Sparda's blood ensure her safety. Sesshomaur almost felt like chortle if he didn't know better he would think fate and wanted them meet.

A hand slammed down on his desk making him slowly open his gold eye and taking him out of his amusing thought. On the opposite side of his desk he found a shaggy brown hair teenage boy, with pointy ears, piecing green eyes, and canines snarly at him. "Where's my mom?" He said through his teeth.

The mighty dog lord grin knowing that this was coming, "Ay Shippo it's so nice to see you again…" Then in the corner of his eyes he spotted another figure in the room looking at him just angry, he the dog lord never lost his grin "And Inuyasha I see you came for a visit as well…."

**Author's Notes:**

Well it's been awhile if I remember correctly last time I update was December. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I honestly like all the Devil May Cry girls from the game and I have nothing against any of them I think that they are great characters and wanted all of them have a sisterly feely when it came to Kagome being with them. I think their all strong great characters and they all have something that Kagome can learn from. So I wanted this chapter to be of her and them and how they stand with each other. I just wish I did a little more with Lucia but I haven't played Devil May Cry two for awhile so I didn't want to mess with her character too much.

Trish's weird thing for going into people's houses? Yeah I got the idea from watching a episode of 'A Haunting' on the Discovery Channel. A family found out that a demon was invited into their house before they moved in and that why they were being haunted. So I thought I would take a comical approach to the haunting. Though I highly recommend that you DON'T invite a demon into your home, because I'm pretty sure you won't get one like Trish.

Yeah Sesshomaru is finally being played into the story (Hears Sesshomaru fans cheer)… and so is Shippo (hears Shippo fans cheer)… And so is Inuyasha (Hears a bunch of boos from Dante/Kagome fans and people who just plain hate him).

Anyway… Yup Sesshomaru has a part in this story and don't think he being a jerk for not telling Shippo he had found Kagome. He actually had a very good reason why he didn't, but it's late I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. So stay tune for the next exciting chapter of 'Just in Time'.

Oh and before I forget… **Review**!


End file.
